la mina de la perdicion
by arcee93
Summary: un guerrero queda atrapado bajo unos escombros,salvandose de la masacre de su escuadron,sin embargo,es capturado por unos mercenarios que planean sacar de el el maximo provecho.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:la captura.

Era una cruenta batalla en el sector E-8,mi unidad estaba siendo destruida ante mis propios ojos, yo no podía evitarlo, me sentía inútil, ridículo en aquella tonta posición, boca abajo enterrado hasta los hombros por escombros y oculto de las miradas de mis enemigos, pero no, preferiría mil veces morir con mis amigos, que verlos a ellos marcharse con Primus ante mi, aquella vocecilla interna me informo de la perdida de energon

pero no la escuche, el ultimo soldado que quedaba en pie golpeo débilmente a su atacante y este lo acuchillo salvajemente en el costado con un alarido cayo al suelo y dijo:

-no me importa morir tontos decepticones, se que me encontrare con mi comandante en el otro lado y junto a mis amigos esperare su derrota.-un lazer rojizo cruzo el aire, sólo escuche la explosión y el sonido del energon al salpicar. Fue lo último que oí antes de caer en éxtasis.

Me sacudieron salvajemente, yo no quería despertar pero no me quedaba de otra seguramente empezarían a golpearme si no lo hacia; no sabia que pensar por un lado estaba vivo, pero sabia que mi destino seria mucho pero que el de algunos de mis hombres, y por el otro me sentía mal por ser el único superviviente de esa batalla.

-pagaran bien por el-dijo el tipo que me sostenía.

-muchos créditos y un poco de alto grado-dijo su compañero.

-lo llevamos con los militares o con los de la mina-dijo el primero.

-necesita un juicio y luego tal vez lo llevemos a la mina nos pagaran el doble si lo hacemos así-dijo el segundo. Yo sabia que mi vida oficialmente había acabado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: juicio.

Storm fire

Bien ahora, ¿que seria de mi?, no lo sabia; lo único claro era que, hubiera sido mejor morir en batalla.

-camina imbécil montón de chatarra-me grito uno de mis captores con dificultad, me puse en pie, me dolía la espalda debido al derrumbe. Me condujeron a la ciudad, muchas miradas se posaban en mi, las mas escasas lo hacían con lastima, las demás con odio y suficiencia, como si de verdad mereciera lo que me estaba pasando.

Llegamos a un edificio de estructura imponente, una balanza gravitatoria mostraba que era un tribunal, tras registrarnos en la recepción, mis captores me condujeron hacia el juzgado, ahí hablaron con el "juez" y este asintió, tras escuchar la frase "parte de nuestras ganancias".

-silencio, el juicio va a comenzar-dijo con voz autoritaria, yo no me había fijado en los integrantes del jurado, todos eran decepticones; permanecí impasible, seguramente me condenarían a muerte.

-señores este es un caso interesante-comenzó el juez, no escuche el resto de su historia falsa, aproveche el rato para recargar a medias, después de todo acabarían conmigo igualmente, una frase me saco de mi improvisada recarga.-se le acusa de violación a la seguridad decepticon, ataques contra oficiales, asesinar a nobles guerreros y guiar a un grupo de subversivos autobots, para acabar con la poca paz que existe. El jurado le ha encontrado culpable ¿como se declara el acusado?

-si defender la paz, a seres inocentes como sparklings y fembots, hogares y familias, el honor, los valores, es delito me declaro culpable-respondí medio exaltado.

-bien ustedes lo han oído, le sentencio a cadena perpetua en la prisión Central.-declaró orgulloso.

El jurado estallo en abucheos querían la pena máxima, yo ahora sabia que todo era un acuerdo, los que entraban en esa prisión jamás salían y no se sabia de ellos, pero yo no iría allí, me enviarían a trabajar en una mina de metales, eso era un destino mucho peor.

Me sacaron del tribunal y me condujeron en secreto a la mina, el dueño me recibió con desprecio, su mirada solo decía,"Tendré que pagar mas".

-solo nos pagaras la mitad y un poco mas como "ñapa"-se quejo el que me llevaba.

-tiene pinta de morirse a los pocos ciclos, como el ultimo que me trajeron-rezongó el dueño.

-es por tus tratos-dijo el mercenario-si les cuidaras mas.

-maldición no son fembots ni sparklings, deberían aguantar.-el dueño escupió el suelo-esta bien se lo compro pero al precio anterior menos el alto grado.-dijo.

-esta bien, suerte, la necesitaras.-me empujaron dentro de las instalaciones, era un lugar muy lúgubre, las paredes estaban oxidadas y la iluminación era pésima. A lo lejos se oían gritos y alaridos, yo solo esperaba que fuera mi imaginación.

-ten-el dueño me paso un pico-trabajaras hasta que te ordenen detener, ¿escuchaste?-no respondí, un golpe me saco el aire-responde con un si señor.-no dije nada-muy bien Drock, hazlo trabajar hasta el éxtasis.-un tipo me soltó las esposas, las junturas de mis muñecas estaban lastimadas.

-andando-hizo silbar el látigo láser, me condujo hasta un túnel, el olor a refrigerante seco se mezclaba con el del energon y el de lubricante, la mezcla no era muy agradable que digamos, las paredes se veían gruesas y difíciles de atravesar con un simple pico, me empujo y caí al suelo, ato mis muñecas con unas esposas cuya cadena era mas larga, solo lo suficiente para maniobrar el pico.-muévete ,vamos, comienza a sacar rocas.-un latigazo cayó sobre mi espalda, reprimí un gemido, no les daría ese gusto, no señor.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: Extaxis

Con el primer golpe de pico me di cuenta de lo duro que seria, no solo debía sacar rocas sino que además debía cargarlas en un carro, empujarlo hasta la fundidora y verter la carga en esta. Mis niveles de energía eran bajos, apenas pude empujar el primer carro, el capataz se dio cuenta porque descargo una buena cantidad de latigazos sobre mi, reprimí los gritos, esa seria mi batalla personal, no era contra la mina sino contra el guardia que al parecer deseaba oírme gritar, esa resolución también cumplía otro propósito, el de mantenerme firme a pesar del dolor.

Empuje el primer carro y lo traje de vuelta, para volver a cargarlo, cuando levante el pico caí sobre la pared, su peso había sobrepasado mis fuerzas, un nuevo latigazo se descargo sobre mi, sentí el energon correr y salpicar mi espalda y mis puertas, me levante y comencé a romper rocas con mucha lentitud, no solo era cansancio sino también era una forma de burlarme del guardia; pero pague cara esa osadía, Drock descargo una veintena de latigazos sobre mi, obligándome a caer de rodillas, se detuvo y me obligo a levantar de una patada.

-trabaja que no estoy para perezas.-me dijo furioso.

-no me pagaran cierto.-dije con sorna, Drock me miro amenazante, yo le sostuve la mirada con valor, no me amedrentaría.

-vas a trabajar así sea lo ultimo que hagas.-amenazo.

-será lo ultimo que haga así que ¿para que apresurarme?-respondí con pesar, Drock descargo un nuevo golpe sobre mi.

-trabajaras hasta que no rindas mas y lo sabes, ahora ponte a trabajar antes de que te mate a latigazos.-amenazo.

Cargue el segundo carro y con dificultad lo empuje hasta la fundidora, cuando llegue vi el liquido al rojo vivo, por que vivir si moriría bajo la cruel mirada de mis captores, ¿no era mejor morir en ese metal ardiente?, por que sufrir nuevas humillaciones, avance hasta el borde del camino, balancee mis pies en este decidiendo si dar mi ultimo paso o volver a sufrir allá en la cueva, mis creadores habían muerto. Mis amigos habían muerto que me quedaba ahora, esta vacía existencia llena de dolor, me dispuse a saltar ,pero mi instinto me detuvo, caí sentado sobre el camino temblando, eso que estaba a punto de hacer era una cobardía no era mejor encarar el destino con valor por que suicidarme si podía vivir unos momentos mas, no, no lo haría no acabaría con mi vida muchos lo verían como cobardía pero en mi interior sabia que lo contrario hubiera sido una locura y una rendición y no estaba dispuesto a rendirme sin dar batalla.

Me dispuse a levantarme cuando una mano me empujo contra el suelo, sabia que era Drock, rayos me había demorado en mis divagaciones personales.

-muy bonito, ¿descansando aquí no?-me increpo.

-Pues si la calidez es realmente acogedora.- respondí con sarcasmo.

-yo te hare sentir calidez.-me sostuvo con su pie en el suelo, yo sabia lo que vendría, una sarta de latigazos cayo en mi ya herida espalda, las pocas heridas que habían cicatrizado se abrieron de nuevo chorreando energon produciéndome un ardor terrible, pero no gritaría no ese seria el primer paso, para una completa rendición sabia que si gritaba terminaría tirándome por mi propia cuenta al poso de metal fundido.

-muévete.-me dijo liberándome por fin. Me levante con cautela el dolor era muy fuerte mis hombros estaban marcados por el látigo y chirriaban cada ves que los movía, empuje de vuelta el carro hasta mi lugar de trabajo dejando un fino caminito de energon a mi paso.

Nunca supe como hice para cargar diez carros mas antes del fin de ese ciclo, Drock me seguía hasta la fundidora asegurándose que volviera a tiempo para cargar otro carro y de paso picotear un poco la pared.

Al inicio del siguiente ciclo no podía conmigo mi cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones, cuando lleve el veinteavo carro de regreso caí al suelo, mis sistemas estaban sobrecalentados, y mi procesador ya empezaba a ver cosas donde no las había, cada juntura de mi cuerpo dolía , cada servomotor ,circuito, mandaban señales de alarma. Escuche silbar el látigo y lo sentí hundirse en mi espalda, tenía una herida bastante profunda en la zona central, donde una decena de latigazos habían caído solo unos astro segundos atrás. Pero no podía moverme hice un intento para ponerme en pie pero caí estrepitosamente.

-levántate chatarra.-grito Drock golpeándome salvajemente.-parece que necesito ayuda, ¡chicos!-llamo, unas pisadas me revelaron que habían llegado al menos cinco capataces mas.-no quiere trabajar porque no lo levantan?.-sentí que unas rudas manos me pusieron en pie ,el dolor aumento, lo habían echo con brusquedad, caí de nuevo.-ha con que si ,levántenlo de nuevo .-siguieron con ese juego hasta que caí por doceava vez, comenzaron a patearme, una patada rompió una de mis puertas, quise gritar pero no debía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo, me dije a mi mismo para calmarme, pero el ardor era insoportable parecía que hubiera caído en la fundidora.

-no te levantaras, ¿verdad?-Drock se agacho a mi lado, sentí que había sacado algo pero no vi que era solo sentí que me apuñalo justo en la herida mas profunda de mi espalda, gemí, una puerta se abrió y la voz del dueño surgió de ahí.

-¡¿Qué haces, lo necesito vivo?!-grito, salto y de un manotazo le quito la daga a Drock, pero esa acción la rompió y una parte se me incrusto, me agite presa del dolor.-llévalo a una celda y más te vale que el próximo ciclo siga vivo, sino tu ocuparas su lugar.-amenazo, la puerta se cerro de nuevo.

-Llévenlo a la celda D-9.-ordeno Drock contrariado. Me reí para mis adentros si moría el tendría que trabajar ,ja ,no lo veía en esa situación.

Los capataces me jalaron por los hombros y me arrastraron fuera de ahí, yo sabia que lo hacían para lastimarme porque entre ellos podían haberme cargado, me golpeaban contra las esquinas pero a mi no me importaba solo quería llegar a la celda y gritar a todo pulmón.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: compañero.

Caí al frío suelo de la celda el contacto de mi espalda con este fue muy doloroso revivió todo el dolor y las heridas que había sufrido el ultimo ciclo, gemí y grite ya no me importaba que me escucharan, no sabia de mi, cada parte de mi cuerpo escocia, mis junturas chirriaban, solo quería morir, y si no por lo menos caer en éxtasis, pero una voz me trajo de vuelta.

-Vamos aguanta un poco mas, sino será peor cuando despiertes-me dijo me reí tristemente aquello podía ser peor, lo dudaba- te ayudare.

Unas manos me levantaron con suavidad parecían acostumbradas a ese trabajo porque ni siquiera sentí dolor, agradecí eso, los rudos soldados que me levantaban en la mina me hacían sufrir mas, ni hablar de los que me habían traído. Mi compañero me recostó boca abajo sobre un trozo de metal en forma de cuña, mi cabeza quedo cómodamente apoyada en ella.

-Debo revisarte.-unas manos recorrieron mi espalda, gemí de dolor cuando las sentí hurgar en una herida especialmente profunda.-Relájate, se que duele.-me enoje quería recargar, caer en éxtasis, olvidarme del mundo, de mi.

-¡déjame!-grite furioso-no te necesito, déjame en paz, solo quiero morir-dije sin pensar.

-Eso no, solo quédate conmigo, confía en mi-ante esa respuesta gemí malcriadamente, hasta eso, no me dejarían descansar en paz, mis ópticos se humedecieron quería llorar, llorar como un recién creado.-cual es tu nombre-genial ahora debía hablar me sentía muy mal lo ultimo que quería hacer era hablar.

-no te importa-lo sentí reír en las sombras ni la curiosidad me permitió moverme para ver al molesto interruptor de mi muerte.

-esta bien si así lo quieres-siguió revisándome, lance uno que otro alarido, dolía mucho, escuche moverse a mi compañero de celda si es que lo era y no era otro de esos carceleros haciéndome sufrir mas ,tomo mi antebrazo no pude moverlo para quitárselo de las manos.-te daré un programa-anestesia para que recargues de forma mas segura.-levante la cabeza un poco y por fin pude ver al tipo que tanto me había fastidiado, era de color azul con cromas naranjas sus ópticos eran azules, por lo que era un autobot, su insignia apoyaba esa suposición-te dolerá un poco, solo un pinchazo.-lo siguiente que sentí fue solo un poco de dolor en mi antebrazo, luego esa sensación de adormecimiento se extendió desde este hasta toda mi estructura, por fin descansaría.

-Gracias.-dije débilmente.

-shhh-me silenció, perfecto ahora que hablaba me callaba, quien lo entendía, fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en la recarga mas sublime de toda mi vida. Esta recarga se vio suspendida por un sueño, mas bien una pesadilla, cuando desperté violentamente no la recordaba, vaya lío, continuaba boca abajo, mi compañero reparaba mis puertas.

-creí que querías recargar-me dijo con sorna-anda recarga que casi termino de repararte-intente volver al éxtasis, pero ya despierto era difícil desconectar mis sistemas, una punzada de dolor proveniente de mi puerta, me hizo concentrarme mas en esa tarea.-lo siento.-se disculpo al percatarse de mi incomodidad.- ¿quieres que te instale otro programa-anestesia?

-no gracias estoy bien, creo que volveré a recargar-rió suavemente entre dientes.

-te recuperaras no te preocupes-me dijo para tranquilizarme.

-no es eso es solo que...-mire el suelo abatido.-yo no estoy seguro…-sentí mis sistemas desconectarse, estaba muy cansado, así que caí rendido de nuevo.

Desperté luego de lo que me parecieron ciclos y ciclos de recarga, podía moverme esa era una novedad, gire para acostarme boca arriba y apoye con cuidado mi espalda contra el suelo.

-vaya estas despierto.-dijo una voz, mi compañero salio de la penumbra y pude verle mejor, era alto pero no sobrepasaba el promedio me llamo Longart y tu.

-yo-yo me llamo...-comencé un poco nervioso, la noche anterior le había gritado.

-vamos te comió el vocalizador el terrorcron-bromeo.

-me llamo Storm Fire, gusto en conocerte-musite.

-me alegra que estés mejor de verdad tenias mal aspecto; ten lo trajeron hace unos momentos-me tendió una bandeja llena de pequeños cubos de energon.

la bandeja y comencé a comer si es que no tragaba como un desesperado.

-calma, disfrútalo, porque se tardan en alimentarnos, no se olvidan, claro, pero quien sabe cuando traen otra, no quieren que muramos pero nos hacen sufrir.-se encogió de hombros como sino importara, parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo aquí.

-¿tu...?-la pregunta murió en mi vocalizador, me sentí desfallecer, la bandeja golpeo sonoramente el suelo al caer, me tumbe sobre la cuña mis ópticos no enfocaban bien, se fueron cerrando hasta que caí en éxtasis.

Longart

Pobre chico me dije para mi, tomé la bandeja y la hice a un lado, me acerque un acerque a Storm Fire y le revise, su flujo de protones era bajo pero no tanto, solo lo suficiente para dejarlo en éxtasis, recordé la noche anterior, había llegado casi moribundo a la celda, fue una suerte que lo asignaran a la mía.

Flashback

Meditaba sobre mi vida y mi propósito para seguir vivo cuando la puerta de la celda se abrió y por ella cayó un pobre transformer muy herido, gemía, sus ópticos estaban cerrados.

-Vamos aguanta un poco mas, sino será peor cuando despiertes-era cierto si recargaba en esas condiciones podía caer en coma o despertarse cada vez que al repararlo le causase dolor- te ayudare -le levante con cuidado y lo gire sus heridas estaban en su espalda, victima del látigo láser, le apoye en una muy conveniente cuña de metal que estaba allí desde que supuestamente habían arreglado el piso y solo lo habían dañado mas.

-Debo revisarte.- informe, con calma observe su espalda, casi deforme debido a los latigazos, una herida era especialmente profunda llamó mi atención, acerque mis dedos para sacar un trozo de metal retorcido de allí, pero mi paciente gimió, me detuve ya lo sacaría luego-relájate se que duele- le tranquilice, pero grito que le dejara, que quería morir; eso no se lo permitiría-eso no, solo quédate conmigo confía en mi-gimió como si fuera un sparkling malcriado-cual es tu nombre-debía mantenerlo despierto.

-no te importa-reí ante esa respuesta de verdad él estaba muy molesto-esta bien si así lo quieres-me encogí de hombros y seguí revisándole, pero el pobre sufría mucho, gritaba y daba sendos alaridos, recordé los instaladores que guardaba junto a mis herramientas en mi compartimiento secreto, había uno que tenia un programa-anestesia talvez funcionaria, lo busque y me acerque a el, tome su antebrazo esperando que no fuera de esos transformers que eran grandes guerreros pero que gritaban y se asustaban como recién creados con solamente ver un instalador ,sin embargo decidí advertirle-te daré un programa-anestesia para que recargues de forma mas segura tome el instalador y lo encendí la aguja láser brillo en la oscuridad-te dolerá un poco solo un pinchazo.- la aplique, inmediatamente hizo efecto, empezó a adormilarse.

-gracias.-dijo débilmente.

-shhhh-le silencié debía recargar lo mas pronto posible.

Fin Flashback

Tanto pensar en un propósito para vivir y este entraba por la puerta así sin mas, ahora lo sabia debía vivir para hacer mas llevadero la estancia en este lugar de cualquiera de mis compañeros, Storm Fire gimió y se sacudió, seguramente estaba soñando como la noche anterior, seguramente tenia pesadillas y eso no le dejaba recargar en paz.

-Bueno creo que es hora de una buena recarga-me dije, me apoye en la pared y cerré mis ópticos esperando que mis sistemas se desconectaran


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5: pasado

Longart

Storm Fire despertó y me miro, yo acababa de despertar y leía unas estadísticas en un datapad.

-¿como llegaste aquí?-pregunto sin más, yo deje el datapad y le mire.

-es una larga historia-le dije, el se incorporó y apoyo su espalda a la pared.

-tengo tiempo, me sobra-dijo riendo.

-yo era medico de campo, sabes lo que es no.

-si avanzas con la tropa y los apoyas, no te quedas atrás en el cuartel, es un trabajo peligroso, vas en el frente.-era cierto era difícil tener un medico de campo y si lo tenias no duraban mucho, sin embargo eran útiles, ya que permitían que soldados heridos que no podían trasladarse al cuartel sobrevivieran un ciclo mas.

-Era una cruenta batalla la ciudad donde peleaban mis compañeros estaba casi destruida...

Flashback

-aseguren el frente, Reverd, Scrapp vengan conmigo-grito mi comandante, yo me protegía tras una columna no quería disparar ya que podía herir a alguien así que solo me ocultaba, estonces oí un débil grito.

-¡auxilio!-la voz se quebró, provenía de un portal semidestruido, era muy baja, aguda, pero no era una fembot, parecía la voz de un sparkling, pero que hacia un sparkling en esa zona, me acerque con cautela creyendo que se trataba de un sucio truco decepticon.

Allí estaba encogido, jadeante, temblaba, un charco de energon se extendía a sus pies, entonces me acerque con la pistola preparada solo por reflejo, le mire mejor sus ópticos eran carmesí, pequeñas alas puerta surgían de su espalda, sus colores eran el morado y el negro, era un decepticon, muchos de mis amigos habrían sugerido matarle para evitar que al crecer se volviera un asesino, pero mis convicciones eran distintas.

-Calma pequeño, estas a salvo.-le dije acercándome, pero se alejo con un gemido, cayo unos metros más allá.

-es un autobot, me matara-dijo nervioso.

-no lo haré, solo quiero ayudarte, soy un medico.- informe, se quedo quieto y me miro con ópticos confiados, los cuales a pesar de su color me parecían tiernos.

-¿no me hará daño?-preguntó me acerque mas y me arrodille a su lado.

-no, no lo haré, solo voy a revisarte y luego de repararte te llevare a un refugio.-le dije, una explosión se escucho muy cerca, el pequeño se sobresalto y me abrazo, gimió de terror, el energon mancho mis brazos cuando le devolví el abrazo.

-tengo miedo.- dijo, jadeo de nuevo y me soltó, conseguí atraparlo antes que cayera al suelo.

-shhh tranquilo estarás bien, no dejare que te lastimen-cierto instinto creacional se estaba adueñando de mi lo tumbe en el suelo y me dispuse a revisarlo, la herida estaba en su costado derecho, varios conductos estaban rotos, por eso derramaba tanto energon, había algunos circuitos dañados pero no eran importantes mi prioridad eran los conductos.

-ahhhh-grito cuando toque los irregulares bordes de la herida para comprobar si había algo incrustado.

-tranquilo-le dije como si se tratara de uno de mis compañeros, entendí que era un sparkling cuando comenzó a gimotear y sus ópticos se humedecieron.-no llores por favor-era tarde había estallado en llanto, me sentí mal después de todo nunca había tratado a un sparkling-lo siento-le dije, seguía llorando, le abrace con cuidado para tranquilizarlo.- no te preocupes ya casi termino-le mentí, busque entre mis herramientas el programa-anestesia, la herida era muy dolorosa y el pequeño no podría soportar una reparación en esa zona sin llorar o caer en shock y personalmente no quería verle sufrir, conseguí el instalador y lo encendí, la aguja brillo con un destello esmeralda el pequeño se tenso, ya intuía yo que eso pasaría.

-calma pequeño, vas a estar bien.-hice el ademán de tomar su antebrazo pero lo retiro.

-¿dolerá?-fue todo lo que dijo.

-eeh no, casi nada no te preocupes-le dije.

-si, si duele yo vi a un guerrero cuando le instalaban un programa y lanzo un grito tan fuerte que me dolieron los receptores auditivos, si él hizo eso que quedara de mi-cruzo sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-solo es un pinchazo, nada grave, además te gustaría seguir así, no podré repararte si no te dejas, porque eso si que dolerá créeme.-iba a ver si asustándolo un poco se dejaba, pero no lo hizo.

-entonces no me repare-fue su original respuesta, por que en la universidad no me enseñaron como tratar sparklings testarudos, talvez si...

-hey chico mira no tienes hambre.-saqué un cubo de energon de mis reservas de campaña-esta muy puro.-el chico se saboreo, ja mi plan daba resultado, por un lado reponía el energon del niño y por el otro le ponía a recargar.

-si señor-bajo la mirada.

-me llamo Longart, ten es para acerque el cubo y lo agarro un poco nervioso.-anda come.

Le dio un sorbo.

-esta rico, gracias Longart yo me llamo Racer-se entretuvo con el energon, genial, es mi oportunidad me acerque sin que lo notara y agarre con suavidad el brazo que apoyaba en el suelo, se dio cuenta en el ultimo segundo, pero era tarde introduje la aguja láser en su antebrazo.-lo siento, pero te ayudara.-el sparkling gimoteo y se movió pero yo le tenia inmovilizado el antebrazo-cálmate, no es para tanto.

-me arde.-se quejo.

-solo será un momento-saque la aguja de su antebrazo, tan pronto lo solté se lo acuno con el otro brazo.-ves no es tan malo.- le dije, me miro con los ópticos húmedos.-no vayas a llorar.

-no lo haré es que usted se parece a mi creador el me trataba muy bien, me quería, pero le enjuiciaron por cargos de traición falsos, fue mi culpa el no quería que me reclutaran aun, alegaba que era muy joven, por eso le mataron.-no pude evitarlo lo abrace, pobre niño.

-luego te llevare a una academia autobot ahí te cuidaran y si quieres te enseñaran a combatir, tu no eres un decepticon, no te comportas como uno.-afirme.

-mi padre era autobot mi madre decepticon, ella le abandono cuando termino la creación, mi padre se hizo pasar por decepticon usando un visor carmesí, pero cuando le iban a matar descubrieron que era autobot y le mataron de una forma muy cruel-gimoteo, yo me sentía fatal por el-me obligaron a verlo todo alegando que me haría mas fuerte ,fue cuando huí y me dispararon, me oculte aquí y ...-el programa había echo efecto el pequeño cayo dormido, le tumbe con cuidado en el suelo y comencé a repararle, con el procesador lleno de crudas imágenes.

Fin Flashback

-uf pobre chico.-dijo Storm Fire.

-me sentí muy mal por el-dije tristemente.

-¿pero como te atraparon?-ay me había desviado un poco ¬¬.

-bueno, conseguí estabilizar al pequeño, pero me demore y mi escuadrón me dejo atrás, deje al niño bajo el cuidado de un anciano...

Flashback

-cuídelo es todo lo que pido-dije desesperado.

-si usted afirma que es autobot, lo haré.-dijo el anciano.

-¿lo llevara a la Academia cuando este listo?-pregunte.

-si será un gran guerrero-afirmo.

-¿Longart a donde iras?-pregunto Racer abrazándome.

-debo marcharme, pero no te preocupes estaré bien y en cuanto pueda vendré a verte.-le dije arrodillándome para quedar a su altura.

-no quiero que te vayas-empezó a llorar.

-shhhh no llores, si-le seque las lagrimas con el pulgar-no me iré lejos te visitare.

-no estamos en guerra y si entonces te, te...-estallo en llanto.

-no me pasara nada-saque un datapad con historias y leyendas de cybertron.-es para ti, así me recordaras.-me soltó y se aparto.-hasta pronto Racer.

-adiós Longart.

Salí del bunker donde se refugiaba el anciano, note que me seguían y corrí en dirección contraria para despistara mis seguidores, uno metros después me dispararon.

Fin Flashback

-me trajeron aquí y aquí sigo, pudriéndome en esta pocilga.-finalice.

-¿que fue de Racer?

-lo ultimo que supe de el fue que destruyeron la Academia donde estaba y que no hubo sobrevivientes.- la voz se me quebró, Storm debió notarlo porque no pregunto mas nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: de vuelta al trabajo.

Storm Fire.

Esa historia me dejo anonadado, por Primus que Longart había pasado por cosas duras en esta vida. Le observe por un rato sus ópticos enfocaban el suelo, juraría que vi una lagrima caer al suelo. La guerra siempre tenia victimas, de ambos bandos la muerte no hacia distinciones, pero, lo que nosotros los guerreros no notamos , o no queremos notar es que también afecta a los mas inocentes, mechas que no tienen nada que ver ,civiles sparklings, fembots; me enoje mucho quien era yo para acabar con mi vida, aun si estaba encerrado podía encontrar la manera de hacer mas placentera la estancia de prisioneros en este lugar, como hacia cierto mecha medico que estaba sentado enfrente de mi ,llorando la perdida de un hijo, que sin ser creado por el lo sentía suyo. Me levante con cuidado, aun estaba herido, pero gracias a Longart me sentía mucho mejor, ahora era mi turno de ayudarle, de curarle esa heridas que carcomían su chispa.

-Longart, lo siento de verdad, no debí preguntarte nada.- le dije sentándome a su lado.-lo siento, pero estoy seguro que Racer esta en un mejor lugar ahora, lejos de esta guerra.- le dije.-no tienes porque llorar, él se sentiría muy mal porque sufres por su culpa.

-no estoy llorando, por eso.- dijo algo avergonzado, cubrió sus ópticos con un visor.- es que me siento mal, en unos segundos debemos volver al trabajo y no he recargado nada, por lo que mis ópticos se resintieron.- si claro y yo era Prime de incógnito, pero no podía culparle, a mi también me daría vergüenza que me descubrieran llorando.

Como respuesta a su frase la puerta se abrió de un golpe, la luz entro a la habitación y nos cegó por un rato, unas rudas manos me levantaron de un empujón, escuche los forcejeos de mi amigo, parecía que discutía con el guardia, me condujeron a mi cueva, mi nuevo lugar de trabajo, tome el pico y empeñe a romper rocas, la recarga me había caído de maravilla, era cierto que aun me dolía la espalda pero trabajaba con mayor velocidad, por lo que Drock no tuvo motivos por los cuales golpearme.

Cuando cargaba el décimo carro lleno de rocas oí una voz muy aguda, de fembot, lo lleve rápidamente y volví a la cueva, una fembots era obligada a trabajar en mi sitio, la pobre no podía consigo misma, sus colores verde y beige eran muy atractivos, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de energon y desde donde yo estaba podía apreciar sus heridas, me acerque rápidamente, al notar eso Drock descargo un latigazo sobre mi, caí al suelo y lo sentí agacharse a mi lado.

-déjala en paz, escoria que ella es mía.- me murmuro .Me levante, como se atrevían a maltratar así a una fembot, que rayos había echo, me puse a su lado, rompiendo rocas de su parte, para así ayudarla, me miro con aprecio, al ver esos preciosos ópticos azules una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, que era esa sensación que demonios me ocurrían. La mire o mejor dicho la admire, a pesar de las heridas era hermosa, un casco imponente cubría su cabeza sin dejar de ser femenino, unas delicadas alas puerta surgían de su espalda manchada de energon, era muy valiente las tenia heridas y aun así no se quejaba, bueno su cuerpo la traicionaba sus piernas flaquearon y soltó el pico Drock la golpeo salvajemente, me agache al mismo tiempo que ella para tomar su pico y……

Dalia

Me condujeron a esa asquerosa y maloliente cueva, no culpaba a Elita-1 por el resultado de la batalla, al contrario era un precio bajo a pagar por las vidas de mis amigas, al comenzar a trabajar un latigazo cayo en mis ya lastimadas alas puerta, reprimí un gemido, no quería darle placer a ese sádico de Drock.

-Eres un asqueroso montón de chatarra, tu disco duro solo sirve para '? ¡/&.- le dije sin importarme que ese lenguaje era impropio de una dama. Unos nuevos latigazos cayeron sobre mí, los aguante con coraje, pero mi cuerpo era débil, no como mi procesador. Entonces le vi entrar era un mecha, un autobot. Sus cromas azules me atraen terriblemente, ni hablar de esas líneas de carreras que resaltaban a mi vista. Se acerco rápidamente, podía ver en su rostro la furia, pero Drock lo golpeo, Por Primus que le hubiera roto el pico en la cabeza, pero mi debilidad me lo impedía, le susurró algo que no pude entender.

Pronto ese joven mecha estaba trabajando a mi lado, rompía las rocas que me correspondían a mí, que caballeroso de su parte y que gran alivio para mí. Sentí su mirada y voltee OH esos ópticos verdes tan intrigantes, seguí a su lado hasta que mis piernas fallaron, muchos informes de errores brillaban en mi procesador, forcejee para ponerme en pie, pero Drock me golpeo con furia, el mecha se agacho a mi lado y estiro su mano justo cuando yo hacia lo mismo, toque su mano por equivocación, una descarga muy placentera recorrió mi cuerpo, que era ese sentimiento, después de todo era una guerrera no sabia nada sobre sentimentalismos como el amor.

Storm Fire

Su mano apenas rozo la mía, y me hizo sentir de nuevo esa maravillosa corriente, le mire y como si nos hubieran dado una señal caímos al suelo, le guiñe un óptico, ella entendió el gesto y fingió estar fuera de línea, yo hice otro tanto, Drock empezó a golpearnos, intentando talvez, descubrir si fingíamos, pero nosotros no dijimos ni pío.

"Despertamos" cuando sentimos que nos dejaban en una celda, mi celda, abrí los ópticos con cautela, pero estábamos solos, Longart tardaría en venir, demonios cuando mas lo necesitaba, la fembot se levanto, pero sus brazos fallaron y cayo rendida con un gemido de dolor, como me dolía verla sufrir, me acerque a ella y levante su cabeza, la apoye en mi regazo, pase un tembloroso dedo por su mejilla, ella no respondió pero yo sabia que le gustaba por lo que continúe acariciándola con cariño.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7: la magia

Longart

Volvía de mi muy ajetreado día de trabajo, los guardias me conducían a mi celda. Me dejaron dentro, mis ópticos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, cuando al fin pude ver casi caigo en fuera de línea; que demonios Hacia Storm Fire con esa fembot, ha yo y mis malos pensamientos. La pobre estaba recargando y Storm Fire la cuidaba, que malo fui, no hacían nada sospechoso. Me adentre mas y me agache al lado de ambos, ella estaba en muy malas condiciones, pero Storm Fire no me dejaba hacer mas, estaba un poco atravesado.

-Storm Fire, podrías apartarte.-la dije con calma, las heridas de la fembot mostraban una fuerte hemorragia.

-claro.- dijo con la voz algo afectada. Me quede de piedra pero disimule, Storm Fire ¿preocupado?, por esa desconocida.

-Estará bien solo debo…-la fembot volvió en si, interrumpiéndome, con un quejido. Storm Fire se le acerco de nuevo y la abrazo con cuidado, bien, parecía que el mecha estaba enamorado.

-Calma, es Longart un amigo, es medico te ayudara, como lo hizo conmigo.- OK mi teoría era cierta aunque, tal vez solo fueran suposiciones y la chica era su hermana, pero no se parecían, así que, mi amigo…

-Storm Fire me duele.- se quejo.

-lo se.- le dijo, bien una escena un poco acaramelada.

-debes pensar que soy débil.-le dijo ella.

-no ni lo digas, cuando llegue aquí estaba igual que tu y te digo algo me comporte como un recién creado, hasta quería llorar.-le tranquilizo.

-es cierto.- intervine, acercándome para que me viera.- me llamo Longart ¿y tu?- ojala fuera no como Storm Fire e irrumpiera en gritos de "quiero morir".

-me llamo Dalia.- respondió intentando incorporarse, le retuve, podía hacerse daño.

-no te muevas.- le indique, empecé a revisarla, uf que terrible, de verdad que era fuerte, incluso mas que Storm Fire, me aventure a pensar. Vi que sus manos estaban cerrados en sendos puños, debía estar pasando las duras y las maduras, como estaba abrazada a Storm Fire no podía verle el rostro y como no decía nada no sabia si le dolía o que.- Dalia ¿puedo inducirte un estado de recarga?- le pregunte.

-no se.- respondió volteando para verme un poco cohibida.

-hey a mi no me lo preguntaste solo lo instalaste y ya.- se quejo Storm Fire.

-si te dije.- me defendí, mientras buscaba el programa.

-claro, solo para que me preparara para la descarga, pero mas nada.- siguió Storm Fire.

-jajaja.- rió Dalia.- Storm no me digas que te asustas por una pequeña instalación.

-no que va es solo que a ti te pregunta y a mi solo me advierte ¬¬.-comento Storm enfurruñado.

-porque tú cuando llegaste estabas de malcriado Storm y no querías ni hablar.-dije.- tomando con cuidado uno de los brazos de Dalia.- Aquí voy.-le introduje la aguja láser ella ni se inmuto, solo calló sobre los hombros de Storm.- que discusión mas tonta.- le dije.

-je era para distraerla un poco, no me hace gracia que piense en todo el dolor que siente.- contesto Storm, acariciando el rostro de Dalia inconscientemente.

Storm Fire

Menos mal que Dalia recargaba, las reparaciones tenían pinta de ser un poco dolorosas. No sabia que era lo que pasaba conmigo, ¿Por qué de repente me importaba tanto esa fembot? , vamos que la acababa de conocer, y ese sentimiento en mi chispa, ¿que ocurría conmigo?, siempre pensé que en la guerra no había espacio para estos sentimientos pero me equivoque, la amaba no quería que nada le pasase, ni siquiera que el medicucho que la atendía le produjese el mas mínimo de los dolores. Un momento Longart es mi amigo no debería insultarlo así, después de todo ese es su trabajo. No, lo dejaría repararla después de todo era lo mejor para ella.

El tiempo pasó, Longart había terminado y recargaba con calma al otro lado de la celda concediéndonos así algo de intimidad. Me estaba durmiendo solo, pero no quería dejarla, ¿y si despertaba? ¿Que se quedaría sola y acongojada? eso no la esperaría. Por fin empezó a despertar, la mire con cariño, ella me devolvió la mirada nuestros rostros se acercaron, mi chispa vibraba con rapidez, nuestros labios se tocaron, y ese sentimiento tan especial broto por todo mi ser, era magia, magia no amor, ¿como algo tan sencillo podía ser tan maravilloso?.

Dalia

Ese beso fue muy especial, no se cuanto tiempo permanecimos así, si siquiera mover nuestros labios para iniciar otro tipo de beso, era solo un roce, pero mi chispa casi salto de emoción, de amor. Mi procesador parecía descontado pronto, todo dejo de ser importante, el tiempo, mis amigas, la guerra todo carecía de sentido menos ese ser que estaba junto a mí, todo era tan irreal, tan vacío.

Longart

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ¿por que Primus? ¿Por que me desperté en este momento? ¿Por que se me ocurrió abrir los ópticos? Vaya que no habían tardado; frente a mi una escena un poco embarazosa se estaba llevando a cabo, solo era un beso, no es que fuera otra cosa, pero conmigo ahí dentro. Después de pasado el susto inicial otro sentimiento me invadió era soledad una soledad que no experimentaba desde que mi compañero de celda anterior murió ciclos atrás, ahora mis únicos compañeros estaban juntos y yo sobraba, vale decir que no tenia celos solo dolor, la vida era tan injusta, finalmente cunado tienes un amigo otro tipo de amor viene y te lo arrebata, seguían juntos, vamos que llevaban rato así, Primus mejor me vuelvo a recargar. Me recosté dándoles la espalda, solo esperaba que no fueran a hacer ruidos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8: Amor

Storm Fire

El beso termino tan repentinamente como empezó, me separe lentamente de Dalia, ella me miro con esos ópticos tan dulces, me perdí en ellos, mis sistemas fueron desconectándose poco a poco, me acosté a su lado y tome su mano con suavidad, no me importaba que Longart estuviera ahí, que nos mirase, no me importo; para mi el tiempo se detuvo, quería estar horas y horas viéndola y acariciándola, con nuestras manos juntas; caímos en recarga y soñé con ella, que la liberaba, que vivíamos juntos, que creábamos muchos sparklings, pero principalmente que la amaba y la protegía de los decepticons y de los encargados de esta cochambrosa mina.

Desperté cuando sentí su mano en mi rostro, le devolví la caricia y nos abrazamos, no sabia que era ese sentimiento, no era amor era otra cosa, ¿deseo?, si eso era, era deseo quería poseerla hacerla mía, pero no, lo que sentía era mucho mas puro mas inocente, yo nunca me había unido a una fembot, desconocía totalmente ese mundo de placer, yo era un guerrero, por lo que no sabia bien como reaccionar, la mire nervioso, ella me dedico una mirada de tranquilízate, su mano acaricio mis puertas, me agite una descarga recorría mi cuerpo del procesador a mi mis pies, su boca toco la mía esta vez el beso fue mucho mas pasional, nuestros labios luchaban por dominar, solté un gemido, rayos Longart esta ahí, pensé con frustración, en ese momento ella toco mi pecho y todo se me olvido, que importaba que Longart estuviera ahí, que se traumara a mi ni me importaba, presa de pensamientos tan egoístas me deje llevar por las caricias cada vez mas atrevidas, sus manos encontraron las junturas de mi pecho, me agite Primus que se sentía bien, decidí darle lo mismo que me daba ella a mi, le acaricie el pecho, los hombros, sus alas puerta , ella se detuvo y me miro con los ópticos brillando de pasión, continuamos acariciándonos sin atrevernos a dar el siguiente paso, mis manos temblaban cada vez que me acercaba a su pecho y lo acariciaba, nuestros suaves gemidos se escuchaban sonoramente, pobre Longart, solo espero que no nos oiga, bese su cuello arrancándole suaves gemidos la gire para ponerla sobre mi y, entonces ocurrió, ella gimió pero de dolor, aun estaba lastimada, no no podía hacer eso aun debía esperar, con cautela la deje de nuevo en el suelo a mi lado, nuestras manos se juntaron de nuevo, ella me miro preocupada.

-No te preocupes puedo esperar.- le dije besándola suavemente.-solo cuando estés lista lo haré.

-Storm eres tan…- cayo dormida yo hice lo mismo con esa duda en el procesador ¿eres tan…?

Longart

Me desperté de nuevo, temia voltear y encontrarme alguna escena traumante, pero la posición en la que estaba era muy incomoda, así que reuní todo el valor que pude y me gire, entonces los vi, peor que cualquier escenita, dormían juntos, sus manos se entrelazaban, me sentí solo, abandonado, traicionado, pero yo no era quien para ir en contra de su relación; por mucho que me lastimase debía aceptarlo y celebrarlo con ellos. Cambie mi semblante cuando los escuche despertar, Storm Fire ayudo a Dalia a levantarse, el encargado del energon nos paso nuestra bandeja con las raciones del ciclo, por una rendija diseñada para eso, me levante fingiendo tranquilidad y la busque. Cuando la traía hasta donde estábamos Storm Fire besaba a Dalia con suavidad, carraspee para demostrar mi presencia.

-OH energon ya tenia hambre.- dijo Dalia haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero Storm la detuvo.

-yo iré, tu debes descansar.- se acerco a mi y tomo unos cuantos cubos de energon.-gracias Longart.

-felicidades Storm.-le dije señalando con la cabeza a Dalia. Mi rostro mostró esa alegría falsa que se me daba tan bien, o eso creía yo.

-gracias, de verdad no esperaba esto en este lugar.- me dio la espalda.-ya voy Daly.-Oh oh ya habían empezado con los diminutivos.

-no me gusta que me llames así Stormy.- replico ella; Storm sonrió y se sentó a su lado, yo me senté en mi sitio, tenia que darles espacio, vaya como deseaba volver a trabajar en la mina.

Storm Fire

Solo esperaba que la cara de Longart fuera producto de una mala recarga y no lo que yo creía que era. Pero le reste importancia al asunto, Dalia estaba comiendo conmigo y eso me quitaba el aire de los filtros. Le sostenía el cubo de energon mientras ella bebía, que hermosa era. Me olvide que debía comer, ella me lo recordó acercándome mi ración y mirándome con esa mirada tan suya, llevo mi cubo a mis labios, debo admitirlo fue el mejor energon que haya probado jamás.

Longart

Primus, ahora se alimentaban, apiádate de mí. Como respuesta a mi suplica la puerta se abrió de golpe, Drock recorrió la celda con su mirada, Store y Dalia no se habían dado cuenta por lo que seguían en lo suyo, la mirada de Drock fue de enojo, temí por ellos, pero era demasiado tarde. De una patada Drock me sacó de la celda, sus amigotes me condujeron hasta mi mina, Estaba muy preocupado, que haría ese mastodonte espacial. Intente concentrarme en mi trabajo, después de todo si les hacia algo mas valía que yo estuviera bien. Cada segundo se me hacia eterno, con cada golpe de pico mi impaciencia aumentaba, y si les pasaba algo, no podría perdonarme, como era posible que hubiera estado enojado con ellos por su relación.

Storm Fire

Drock se acercaba amenazante, nunca había visto esa mirada en unos ópticos, extendió su látigo láser frente a nosotros y lo hizo chasquear, escondí a Dalia detrás de mi cuerpo, no dejaría que la tocara, una furia inigualable se apoderaba de mí, descargo el primer golpe y lo recibí, serviría de escudo a Dalia hasta que mi chispa dejara de brillar eso se lo aseguro.

-te dije que te alejaras de ella chatarra oxidada.-grito Drock. Descargando latigazo tras latigazo, el ultimo cayo sobre mi ya, herido antebrazo, se enredo en el y aproveche para jalarlo y quitárselo, provocando que el látigo se clavara en mi estructura. Grite de dolor nada me había dolido tanto bueno talvez las heridas de esa noche pero mas nada. El energon corrió libre por la herida manchando el suelo y mi estructura. Drock al verse desarmada salto sobre mi y me golpeo el rostro, yo le devolví el golpe y pronto estábamos rodando por el suelo.

Dalia

NO y otro No debían pelear, Storm no debía defenderme.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: impotencia

Dalia

Storm Fire y Drock se revolcaban por el suelo de la celda, dándose golpes cada vez mas fuertes, Storm estaba en desventaja, su brazo herido no le permitía atacar ni bloquear correctamente, me sentía débil e inútil, mire mis manos incapaz de hacer algo por el mecha que amaba, una lagrima escapo de mis ópticos, los gritos de Storm eran cada vez mas fuertes, reuní algo de valor para atreverme a mirar, pero era muy difícil, ¿Por qué?, no lo sabia, había peleado muchas batallas donde el energon y los gritos eran la orden del día, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía mirar un combate entre ese asqueroso montón de desperdicios y mi amado. Storm cayo unos metros lejos de mi, al fin pude levantar la mirada y verle, sus heridas eran serias, el energon caía como una cascada por su cabeza y brazos, era muy triste y enojante verle ahí tirado gimiendo, mientras le veía paralizada me miro como diciéndome que huyera que peleara no lo entendí. Un gran peso se abalanzo sobre mi ni siquiera tuve tiempo de defenderme caí al suelo con un gran estrépito, al fin pude apartar mi mirada de Storm y lo vi. Drock estaba sobre mi cubierto de energon, jadeante, pero con un mohín de victoria que me enfurecí, mi mano se cerro en un puño, active las cuchillas de mis nudillos y le di un buen golpe en el estomago mi mano se hundió en su estructura y quedo manchada de su energon, grito de dolor.

-tonta tenia planeado dejarte con vida, pero ahora solo te acabare lenta muy lentamente.-dijo amenazante.

Storm Fire

Dalia no, mi procesador estaba lleno de advertencias sobre las fallas en mi estructura y sistemas, intente ignorarlas olímpicamente para así ayudar a Dalia a salvarse de ese psicópata, pero mi cuerpo pudo mas, caí sobre una pared y me deslice por ella dejando un camino de energon a mi paso. Dalia me miro conmocionada, le devolví la mirada y entonces lo vi, Drock se abalanzaba sobre ella, intente advertirle con la mirada, mi vocalizador estaba averiado debido a los golpes y mi propia debilidad no me permitía decirle algo. Con impotencia la observe caer bajo el peso de Drock, pero un orgullo digno de seeker se apodero de mi cuando le oí gritar de dolor debido a un golpe propinado por mi Dalia. Sin embargo el orgullo duro poco, pronto Drock la tenia inmovilizada contra el suelo, ese patan estaba besándola contra su voluntad ella no le devolvía el beso se mantenía firme en su posición, una bofetada se descargo en su rostro, el odio se apodero de mi, el la estaba lastimando y yo no podía ni moverme. Primus que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por salvarla por estrecharla en mis brazos, por golpear a ese asqueroso.

Dalia

Ese tonto estaba besándome, firmemente junte mis labios, no lo besaría ni caería ante el eso si que no. Me dio una bofetada, y continuo besándome al ver que yo no cedía me pateo salvajemente, durante todo eso mis labios permanecieron cerrados, el dolor era intenso, pero no, no le daría un beso a ese loco desquiciado, yo era de Storm Fire, mis besos y toda mi estructura serian solo de el. Drock me levanto y me estampo contra la pared, aprovecho que había abierto la boca para jadear y me beso, le di un buen empujón, sabia que no resistiría mas, así que active mi mascara de batalla, eso le impediría besarme, por lo menos un rato. Pero el estaba demente, con sus manos arranco mi mascara, sentí mucho dolor y el energon resbalando por mi rostro. Me miro con lascivia, como si eso le gustase, como si le produjese un placer morboso a ese animal.

-Sabes te ves mas sexy cubierta de energon.- me dijo, yo estaba muy débil, apenas podía ver mis ópticos fallaban a causa del violento ataque, escuche que Storm intentaba ponerse en pie.

-no, no te muevas Storm, por favor.-rogué.

-Te preocupas por ese soquete.-rugió Drock golpeándome, sentí que mis ductos de energon se rompían bajo los golpes, el energon empezó a llenar mi boca, provocándome arcadas.- yo valgo más que ese soquete, y te lo demostrare.- toco mi pecho y de un tirón rompió las junturas que lo mantenían cerrado, lo sentí hurgar en mis circuitos íntimos.

-Storm es mil veces mejor que tu sucio montón de chatarra compactada con procesador.- rugí furiosa.- el es mi mecha y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.-ante mis gritos se enfureció mas, golpeo mi cámara de chispa directamente, el dolor solo duro un astro segundo antes de ser tragada por la oscuridad.

Storm Fire

¿Que podía ser peor que verla ser manoseada por ese vil Drock?, nada ecepto eso, la golpeo justo en la cámara de chispa un lugar casi fatal si se considera que casi la tenia expuesta, seguramente su core se dañaría y seria imposible…

No, no podía morir no ahí, justo cuando lo había encontrado, el amor de mi vida se va para siempre, no, no ocurriría, no lo permitiría. Drock se marcho corriendo de la celda, yo rogaba para que el encargado le diera una buena tunda por herir de esa forma a un trabajador.

No se de donde saque fuerzas para levantarme me acerque a su figura inerte, la levante y apoye su cabeza en mi pecho, podía sentir que su chispa latía muy débilmente, Primus no te la lleves, rogué no aun llévame a mi. Amor por que lo hiciste por que, la abrace con fuerza, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla. No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, una mano en mi hombro me hizo regresar al mundo real, era Longart a buena hora venia a llegar, pensé furioso, buscando un culpable de mi pena. Intento separarme de ella sin resultado, me aferraba a su cuerpo con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-Storm es imposible salvarla.- me dijo.- su core esta muy dañado, aun con equipo y los implementos necesarios seria un milagro que siguiera con vida. Storm suéltala.- que la soltara que la soltara, ya lo haría yo, si era cierto lo que me decía quería pasar cada uno de los astro segundos que le quedaban de vida a su lado. Intento separarme de ella sin resultado, me aferre con más fuerza si es que la tenía.

Longart

Vaya que me lleve una muy desagradable sorpresa al regresar a mi celda, yo temía algo así, pero no la escena muerte y desolación que se levantaba ante mis ojos, me acerque rápidamente Storm no se percato de mi presencia abrazaba a Dalia como si fuera lo único real en este mundo, comencé a revisarla, con cada herida mi tristeza aumentaba, no sobreviviría, su core estaba completamente fragmentado, ni en un área medica altamente equipada la podría salvar, me aleje de ella era probable que no regresara del éxtasis y que muriera en poco tiempo; me concentre en Storm pero cubría todo su cuerpo con el de Dalia, haciéndome imposible revisarlo, puse una mano en su hombro para mostrarle mi presencia.

Storm es imposible salvarla.- dije con desolación.- su core esta muy dañado, aun con equipo y los implementos necesarios seria un milagro que siguiera con vida. Storm suéltala.- le dije pero solo se aferro más a ella.- Storm vamos no puedes hacer nada, esa es la cruel realidad.- me dolía decírselo pero que mas podían hacer, no respondió, bueno que podía hacer lo dejaría tranquilo así entraría en razón, pero pobre sufriría con esta pérdida.

Dalia

A la oscuridad que cómodo lugar era el fuera de línea, sabia que iría con Primus, así que me deje llevar, sin embargo unos sollozos hicieron volver, conocía esa voz era la de Storm rogándome que volviera con el, pero se me hacia imposible, esas frases que el gritaba a todo filtro me hicieron recordar mi vida, dicen que cuando mueres toda tu vida pasa ante tus ópticos.

Flashback

Mira Dalia es tu hermanito, decía mi creador mostrándome un pequeño mecha con diminutas alas puerta, su color era morado y negro, sus ópticos, rojos, no lo acepte por que tenia que unirse con esa fembot decepticon, por que lo hizo, pensé furiosa.

-se llama Racer.- me dijo mi creador intentando atraer mi interés hacia esa cosa. Continúe empacando me largaría de ahí iría con elita -1 y sus guerreras, pelearía por mi honor, esa familia que tenia me lo había arrebatado, vamos que un hermano medio decepticon.

-déjame en paz me largo de casa, voy a luchar en esta guerra.- mi creador me miro impresionado.- si se que hay una guerra padre no lo ocultaste muy bien o si.- le replique, tome mis pertenencias y me largue de ahí.

Fin Flashback

Storm Fire seguía sollozando, sentí una lagrima rodar por mi mejilla.

Flashback

El entrenamiento fue duro, doloroso y hasta cierto punto enloquecedor, pero funcionó pronto estuve entre las mejores guerreras, destrozaba decepticons sin preguntar, parecía uno de ellos pero esa era mi forma de expiar mi propia desgracia familiar.

Cuando me entere de la muerte de mi creador lo único que hice fue culpar a ese engendro, por su culpa habían matado a mi padre no me atrevía a decir "nuestro" porque no quería sentirme emparentada con el. Desee que muriera después de todo solo era un sparkling, un niño, moriría rápidamente.

Por cosas del destino termine ciclos después en una batalla, me entregue al enemigo para que no matasen a mis compañeras, a mis subordinadas.

Ahora estaba aquí a punto de morir y volvía a dejar lastimado a alguien, esa había sido mi vida, marcharme dejando a los que me amaban solos y entristecidos. Lo único que lamentaba era no haberme despedido de mi creador era lo único que lamentaba, ah y decirle a Racer que no lo culpaba de nada, pero ya estaba muerto su academia había sido destruida en una de las peores masacres de la guerra.

Fin Flashback

No volvería a dejar a alguien así nunca mas aunque fuera lo ultimo que haría. Con un gran esfuerzo logre volver, el dolor volvió, pero era como si alguien mas sufriera y no fuera yo.

-Storm, me tengo que ir amor.- le dije, el me miro sorprendido.-Eres muy especial para mi eso era lo que quería decirte el otro ciclo.- comenzó a llorar.- no amor, no lo hagas que me sentiré mal en el otro lado.

-no me dejes.- rogó.

-no lo haré te amo. Longart cuídalo, me temo que después de esto se ponga un poco necio.- sonreí con dificultad.

-puedes contar con eso.- me respondió Longart.

-no amor no llores, te amo y solo deseo que seas feliz, no quiero llevar la culpabilidad de otra chispa dolida sobre mis hombros, le bese el me devolvió el beso y así sentí mi cuerpo desfallecer, mis sistemas fallaron en conjunto y se desconectaron, el lado bueno, vería a mi creador nuevamente y a mi hermano Racer.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: depresión

Storm Fire

No, no podía ser; su color se desvanecía lentamente, no podía dejarle solo, el le entrego todo y ahora ¿Qué? ¿Cómo vivir sin ella? ¿Cómo sanar ese dolor que corroía su chispa haciéndole llorar como un sparkling?, no llore como lo haría un guerrero, la bese el toda la cara como pidiéndole perdón por permitir que ese desgraciado le hubiera echo eso. La puerta se abrió una manos intentaron separarme de mi amada, no las deje hacerte golpe tras golpe ignorando el dolor de mi brazo herido, en el cual aún estaba enredado el látigo de Drock, pero la mayoría pudo mas me arrojaron contra el suelo y se la llevaron lejos muy lejos de mis brazos protectores.

-no devuélvanmela-. Grité furioso levantándome para seguirlos, la puerta se cerró y me lleve todo un porrazo contra ella, genial ahora debía agregar una nariz rota a mi larga lista de heridas.

-lo siento Storm.- me dijo Longart tomándome del hombro.- no te ido que la olvides, solo relájate, se que es duro perder a alguien amado.- me deje llevar, no importaba lo que dijeran, ella se había ido.

-se ha ido.-con esa simple frase pronunciada desde mi lastimado vocalizador la cruel realidad me abrumó, apenas escuche lo que dijo Longart; mi vocalizador ardía, lo había forzado a funcionar estando averiado, pero no me importó, solo era una herida más sin importancia, la verdaderamente grave estaba mucho mas profundo en mi ser, Longart me acostó en el suelo, no impuse resistencia alguna la energía de mi cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, de que servia que repararan mis otras heridas aliviando un dolor temporal, comparado con la opresión de mi pecho. Cerré mis ópticos esperando que así se aliviara ese profundo y cruel dolor, pero no funcionó, siguió ahí mas fuerte y mas cruel que nunca.

Longart

Me preocupe de verdad cuando Storm se dejó tumbar en el suelo, mucho más cuando empecé a revisarle y no decía nada, vamos no era que me gustaran los gritos, pero tal como yo conocía a cierto mecha quejoso, era mucho peor escuchar el silencio, ni siquiera se quejo cuando empecé a desenredar el látigo, uf que horrible, dos unidades de longitud cybertroniana completamente clavadas y enrolladas en un antebrazo, por mas que daba vueltas al látigo este continuaba enredado ahí, decidí dejarlo para después, Dalia, ese nombre rondó mi procesador, no podía salvarla, no, era imposible; los nudillos de Storm estaban destrozados, lo cual demostraba la fuerza que había impuesto en los golpes, intente distraerme con la reparación de mi amigo, pero, era inútil, yo, yo había cuestionado su relación, había sido un egoísta, cada herida del mecha me demostraba cuanto quería a esa fembot. Storm aún no me había contado como había llegado aquí pero yo lo intuía, cada vez que recargaba solía hablar en sueños, bueno pesadillas, yo no era quien para juzgarle cuando al fin había encontrado su amor, su felicidad, pero lastimosamente su vida estaba llena de pérdidas.

Flashback

Soñaba en la libertad, en lo embriagante que seria volver a correr por las vías de cybertron, visitar amigos, beber algo de alto grado, sentir el camino en tus ruedas, cada bache, curva, sentirlas en toda tu estructura, visitar las criptas y rendir honores a los caídos, investigar el caso de la academia destruida, Racer, demonios la guerra, volvería a la guerra, bien había un lado bueno se iniciaría una investigación sobre esta mina y los miles de mechas esclavizados serian libres. Me encontraba en mi encantador sueño cuando los gemidos de Storm me despertaron, yo tenia la recarga algo ligera sobretodo cuando tenía pacientes. Lo mire aún dormía, tal vez estuviera soñando.

-Detente, ese es mi creador, detente.-gemía.-no, no le mates no, mi creadora deténganse. Mis ópticos ahhh. No veo, no, mi hermano no, regresa a tu cuarto, huye, Skanter, huye, no, no le disparen es un Sparkling, no tiene la culpa soy yo a mi me buscan.

Su familia, vaya lo atacaron, pobre chico.

-escuadrón retirada, regresen es una batalla perdida, vuelvan es una orden, maldición Wrowen diles que vuelvan, ahhhh estoy atrapado, Wrowen aléjate de ese Seeker. ¡Maldición no¡

Se agitó mucho y luego se quedo quieto, mi curiosidad aumentaba, pero no, no le preguntaría sobre su pasado, ya había sufrido mucho en esta vida como para que yo viniera y le recordara ese tormento.

Fin flashback

Storm comenzaba a asustarme, solo veía el techo, con los ópticos vacíos, oscuros, sin vida. Decidí que era mejor ponerlo a recargar, tal vez con eso despejaría el procesador y se le calmaría un poco el dolor tanto físico como emocional. Le aplique el programa, vale decir que ni se inmutó solo se dejo llevar, menos mal que no estaba al borde del fuera de línea, porque sino habría muerto hace solo unos astro segundos. Le repare todas y cada una de sus heridas, tras muchos esfuerzos logre desenrollar el látigo y repararle la enorme franja que se había echo, el vocalizador no estaba tan dañado, pero él lo había forzado así que estaría ronco por un tiempo.

Storm Fire

Dalia, Dalia, sentí que Longart me ponía a recargar, no me importo, ya nada me importaba, no saldría vivo de aquí ahora lo sabía, Drock estaría esperándome para matarme y yo no se lo impediría quería encontrarme con Dalia y vivir juntos sin mas dolor y penas, todavía recuerdo esa lagrima, que derramo momentos antes de morir, seguramente sufría al igual que yo.

Desperté cuando el ciclo descanso casi llegaba a su fin, me pareció que no había descansado nada y que solo había cerrado los ópticos porque si. Longart me tendió la bandeja con los cubos de energon pero no me apetecían para nada, de echo me daban arcadas de solo verlos, me di la vuelta e intente volver a recargar, esa era la única manera de no encontrarme con la realidad, aunque hasta en sueños el dolor me perseguía.

Observe la figura de Dalia del otro lado de un precipicio, una vara muy fina nos conectaba a modo de puente, ella me llamaba a gritos, me dispuse a pasar olvidando mi temor a las alturas, cuando iba por la mitad la vara emitió un aterrador crujido y se partió, caí al fondo la oscuridad me tragaba mas y mas, esa sensación de vacío en mis tanques, el terror invadiendo mi procesador, mi vida pasando ante mi, Dalia arrodillada al borde viéndome caer, Dalia, Dalia.

-ahhhhh.-grite, pronto lo lamente, el vocalizador me ardió, Longart me miro preocupado.

-te pasó algo.-preguntó acercándose, negué con la cabeza y me acosté de nuevo.

El ciclo llegó a su fin y los guardias nos sacaron de la celda, me condujeron a mi mina, miré el pico con desgano, cruentos recuerdos asaltaron mi procesador, Dalia dándome la mano, dalia tirada en el suelo conmigo, no hice más que seguir viendo el suelo, completamente inmóvil. Una muy enojada voz me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

-murió por tu culpa maldito.-me dijo Drock volteándome con violencia, pude ver que uno de sus ópticos estaba dañado, seguramente el dueño había tenido una pequeña conversación con el.-cuando termines aquí lamentaras haber puesto tus sucias manos sobre ella, te seguiré hasta la fundidora, no podrás huir con la muerte, porque te conozco y se que intentaras suicidarte algo así.

Tal como Drock lo dijo lo hizo me acompañó en cada uno de mis apesadumbrados viajes hasta la fundidora, ida y vuelta sin preocuparse por darme de latigazos, eso debió preocuparme, pero no mi procesador estaba tan encerrado en mi dolor que no me importó.

Cuando el ciclo llegó a su fin Drock cumplió su promesa, me golpeo sin piedad, me arrojaba contra el suelo como un muñeco, no hice el menor intento por defenderme, esa era mi forma personal de expiar mi culpa, esa culpa que oprimía mi chispa haciéndome sufrir de dolor.

-no te defiendes verdad.- de dijo Drock luego de tirarme por doceava vez al suelo.- sabes que es tu culpa si no la hubieras tocado como te dije esto jamás hubiera pasado, ella seguiría viva, pero nos la arrebataste.

-tu la mataste.-le acuse solo por tener algo que hacer.

-si tal vez pero todo fue ocasionado por ti.- me dijo dándome un golpe en el torso que me dejó sin aire.-dejémoslo hasta aquí, no quiero matarte.

Me condujo hasta mi celda y me empujo dentro, trastabillé pero no caí, Longart logró atraparme.

-de veras como le haces para volver así todos los ciclos.-dijo sentándome con cuidado en el suelo, comenzó a soldar las heridas, mi mente vagaba, pensando las palabras de Drock, analizándolas, y si era cierto y si por mi culpa la había matado, y si yo no le hubiera demostrado tanto afecto. Continúe divagando hasta mucho después que Longart terminó.

-te come.-me pasó mi ración del ciclo pasado, la ignoré.

-dalia me dijo que te cuidara y eso estoy intentando hacer pero tu con tu inanición me estas hartando.-me dijo algo furioso, yo solo me recosté en el suelo.

Así pasaron dos ciclos, Drock me golpeaba cada vez que tenía oportunidad, yo no comía y empezaba a sacar de las casillas a Longart.

-bien si no quieres comes allá tu.-me dijo la ultima vez.

Ese ciclo fue diferente, el ardor en mis tanques solo rivalizaba con el dolor de mi chispa, cuando llegue golpeado a la celda solo me deje caer, no tenia energías ni para estar de pie, Longart no me dijo nada sólo me reparó como de costumbre, aunque hubo un pequeño cambio, me puso en recarga.

Longart

Ya estaba harto, le prometí a Dalia que cuidaría de Storm y eso era lo que haría, le gustase o no. Lo primero que hice tan pronto llego fue repararle, pero antes de que se levantara le puse el programa-anestesia, no quería que opusiera resistencia a lo que iba a hacer. Busque una manguera plástica, de esas que utilizaba cuando alguien estaba completamente desenergizado, y se la conecte a uno de sus ductos, si esa era la única forma de darle energon lo haría, conecte la manguera a uno de los cubos de energon y esperé, sin embargo Storm despertó antes y…

Storm Fire

-¡no quiero energon ya te lo dije!- grite echo una furia, me arranque la manguera y me senté en la esquina contraria sobandome el brazo adolorido del brusco jalón, no, no había forma de sanar este dolor, pensé abatido, de repente me dieron arcadas y vomite todo el energon que había recibido.

-por Primus Storm ya basta.- me regaño Longart. Me enojé con él, y saque de mi subespacio una botella de veneno proveniente del planeta de los Quintesons.-no se te ocurra, suelta eso Storm, suéltalo.

Abrí la botellita, el líquido turquesa me dio la bienvenida con su malévolo brillo, la levante sobre mi cabeza y abrí la boca para beber hasta la última gota.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: veneno

Longart

Vaya que cierto mecha me estaba sacando de quicio, ¿pero veneno?, Primus no pensé que llegaría a tanto. La botella giro y se volcó en su boca. El líquido turquesa era espeso y se tardaba en caer.

-Suéltala Storm.-le ordene, una gota del veneno cayó en su boca.-maldición.-me abalancé sobre el y se la arrebate de un golpe, la botella voló por los aires describiendo una trayectoria parabólica.-estas loco, que virus se te ha metido en el procesador.-le dije furioso, se tiró al suelo para intentar atrapar la botella, pero esta fue mas rápida, se quebró en mil fragmentos mezclados con el malévolo liquido azul.

-era mi única salida.-gritó furioso, abalanzandoce sobre mi.

Storm Fire

Aun me pregunto, ¿por que lo hice?, golpee a Longart en la cara, estaba realmente furioso, la única manera de reunirme con Dalia estaba frente a mi, rota y derramada. Descargue toda la rabia y la impotencia que sentía en aquellos golpes contra mi único amigo en ese horrendo lugar. Pero él no era como yo cuando me enfrentaba a Drock, él estaba más que dispuesto a defenderse y lo hizo con tanta habilidad y fuerza que me costo creer que fuera un mecha medico.

-todo esto fue tu culpa.-le dije, la fuerza se me iba por la boca, me sentía realmente mal por ir perdiendo la pelea y esa era la única manera de intentar minar un poco su moral y concentración.

Longart

Mi culpa, mi culpa, tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez si pude haber echo algo, no que estas pensando, no podías hacer nada, era imposible.

-estabas celoso de mi relación, te sentías solo y por eso a la más minima oportunidad la dejaste ir, ¿cierto?-me dijo impregnando cada palabra con un veneno mucho mas potente que el que él había estado a punto de beber.

Y si era cierto y si esa parte oscura de mi, me había obligado a dejarla morir, si había bloqueado mis conocimientos para impedir que la salvara, no, yo era incapaz de hacer eso, estaba seguro de que no había manera de salvarla, no dentro de esa mina ni en ningún otro lugar, vamos que era imposible. Storm aprovecho el efecto de sus palabras para poder golpearme varias veces. Él era mi amigo como podía decirme eso.

-ahora por si fuera poco me impides ir con ella, que egoísta eres.- me dijo dándome un fuerte gancho de derecha que me dejo mareado.

Eso no era cierto, yo solo cumplía la última voluntad de dalia, cuidarlo a él, sacarlo de esa depresión que como ella había pronosticado le daría, como le conocía esa fembot con solo dos ciclos juntos y ya sabía como reaccionaría. Bueno es que era fácil de anticipar, con lo depresivo que era. Le hacerte un golpe en el estomago, me dolía hacerle daño, pero yo no soy capaz de quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras me golpean, de pronto se quedo rígido, pensé que había entrado en razón, pero no, algo le pasaba, algo andaba muy mal dentro de él.

Storm Fire

Cada frase, que le dije a longart estaban dirigidas a desconcentrarlo, no a lastimarlo, pero a juzgar por el dolor y la confusión que demostraban sus ópticos le había lastimado mucho mas que cualquier golpe que le di aprovechándome, como buen decepticon, de su dolor. Mientras le golpeaba, no era yo, parecía que un ente extraño se apodero de mi cuerpo, no sabía que hacia, por que le tenía tanto odio, si él era capaz de poner la mano en el fuego por mi, por que le trataba así.

No se que me ocurrió después de ese golpe, tal vez fue mi resolución de dejarlo en paz o ese cortante dolor en mi torso. Me doble hacia el frente el dolor era intenso. Lo último que hubiera esperado que Longart hiciera era eso, esperaba que me golpeara, que me pateara, pero no eso.

-no te muevas más.-me dijo sosteniéndome, me recostó en el suelo, yo no era capaz de verlo a los ópticos, después de todo eso me ayudaba, vaya que tenía un buen amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien quien yo simplemente no merecía.- esa gota de veneno parece que hizo efecto, a pesar de la poca cantidad te esta matando.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12: muerte

Longart

-no te mueras Storm, resiste.- dije desesperado, Primus que estaba mal, el veneno aunque poco, había llegado a su energon, la inanición anterior solo empeoro el cuadro, no podía hacerlo vomitar, sus tanques estaban vacíos, tragar eso en ese estado solo aceleró el proceso de absorción.

-Dalia, Dalia yo…-ahora alucinaba, Primus ayúdame no quiero quedarme solo de nuevo.

-Longart lo siento, siento lo que te dije y lo que te hice, ¿me perdonas?-sus ópticos brillaban con la poca luz de vida que le quedaban.-no quiero irme sin saber si me perdonas, no quiero irme dejando un amigo lastimado.

-No vas a morir Storm grábate eso en el duro procesador que tienes.-le dije, pero ni yo creía mis propias palabras, sin un antídoto no tenia muchas oportunidades, aun si era solo una gota; todo dependía de él, de su fuerza de voluntad, pero no, como el estaba lo mas seguro era que se dejara morir y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo, me acababa de dar la única arma que podía usar en su favor.- Sabes una cosa, no te perdono, eres un traidor, yo era capaz de poner mi chispa en riesgo por ti y como me lo pagas golpeándome y diciendo unas cosas que no creí que salieran de tu vocalizador.-bien esa era mi única o, su, única salvación, tal vez la culpabilidad pudiera mas que la depresión.

-bien, entiendo que no me perdones, te dije cosas muy feas y lo lamento, solo quisiera que me perdonaras.-su voz se fue apagando.

-no lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte.-mis ópticos se humedecieron, si esto no funcionaba y él moría, cargaría este dolor en mi chispa por toda mi existencia, pero era un riesgo a tomar.

-no aguanto mas, Longart no puedo.-cayó en éxtasis, me senté a su lado, en unos momentos sabría si sobreviviría o no y con ello si mi plan dio resultado o si sólo lo había echo sufrir más.

Storm Fire

Ya lo intuía yo, Longart no me perdonaría sería algo que debería cargar durante mi otra vida. Caer en éxtasis fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado me aleje de todo ese dolor y sufrimiento de toda esa dura y triste depresión, de la fría y rígida celda, que me incrustaba mas y mas en mi cruel destino.

Caminaba por un estrecho corredor, lleno de sonidos, sonidos que intente no recordar, frases que me perseguían.

-Déjenlo es solo un sparkling, me quieren a mi.

-hermano. Me están lastimando.

-jajaja no puedes llevar estos ópticos así que te los arrancaré.

-ahhhhhh no puedo ver.

-eres muy especial para mi.

Dalia, Dalia, no, no ella no.

-Aléjense de él, el jamás se uniría a los decepticons.

-señora, su hijo los ha traicionado a usted y a nosotros.

-Storm tu no debes estar aquí no debes.- ¿Dalia?, que hacía ella aquí.

-¿dalia eres tu?- oh que hermosa sensación de me embargó, la encontre, a ella por fin. Se acercó a mi hermosa, radiante, no herida y destrozada como la había visto por última vez. Me acarició el rostro con esas manos tan suaves, la tomé de la mano y la lleve hasta mi pecho, mostrándole así cuanto la anhelaba.

-no debes estar aquí Storm.-me dijo alejándose. Como que no debia, si estaba ahí por ella.

-si, si debo, morí no lo ves.-le dije siguiéndola.

-no Storm, eres un egoísta, no puedes decidir acabar así como así tu vida.-me regañó encarándome.

-no fui un egoísta, lo hice por ti.-me defendí.

-por eso lo eres, no te detuviste a pensar si quiera como me afectaría saber que te dejaste morir por mi, que hay de Longart no se disculpó contigo.-me dijo furiosa, sus ópticos destellaban.-le lastimaste, Storm y él necesita tiempo para entenderte, para disculparte, no puedes dejarlo solo, sufriendo por no haberte disculpado, por no decirte que eres su mejor amigo.

-él no importa ahora. Dije.-ahora solo somos tu y yo.-le dije besándola, gran error, me descargo todo un bofetón.

-no puedo dejar que un mecha como tu me bese.-me dijo caminando hacia la luz.

-¿no me quieres?-le pregunte entristecido, no pensé que morir fuera tan difícil, que el reencuentro doliera tanto.

-pues no, me gustaba ese mecha cariñoso que eras, ese mecha que solo pensaba en protegerme, en cuidarme, en querer a su amigo.-dijo llorando. Me descompuse al verla así, también estalle en llanto.

-no no quería lastimarte, enserio, pero pensé que…-demonios que había echo.

-no pensaste nada eso fue lo que hiciste.-me dijo furiosa.-ahora prométeme que volverás con Longart y arreglaras todo.

-no puedo prometerte eso, amor es superior a mis fuerzas.-dije cayendo de rodillas, Primus por que lo hice, no debí morir, no de esa manera.

-entonces si no vuelves olvídate de mi y no me llames amor, porque esto se acabó.-me dijo desapareciendo.

-Dalia no, no te vayas no me dejes.-lloré, lloré y lloré, como volver, como lo haría, estaba atrapado, solo en el limbo con esas voces de mi pasado, no sabia como ir ni como volver y lo peor de todo Dalia me había dejado, todo por ser un vil egoísta, pero lo que ella dijo era cierto, aún tenia a alguien que me apreciaba, alguien que aguanto todos mis achaques sin quejarse, no podía dejarle solo, simplemente no; como si una luz me hubiera iluminado entendí como volver.

Me concentre en Longart en que quería que me perdonase, pero era muy difícil las voces se me incrustaban en el procesador, no solo voces también imágenes, crudas imágenes, y me desconcentraban. Decidí concentrarme en su amistad, en salir de esa mina, en huir y hacer una nueva vida, concentre todo ese deseo en mi procesador, era muy agotador.

-déjenlo es solo un Sparkling.

Volver, volver...déjenlo es mi hermano.-los seekers lo atraparon y con un rayo láser, disparado a quemarropa le mataron.

-no es un decepticon.-mi creadora luchaba con esos seekers.

Longart, huir de la mina, ser libres. Dolor, muerte, mi familia; una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla.

-mamá, papá me marcho a la guerra. Decidí ir a la academia.-mis creadores me veían entristecidos.

No ese recuerdo no, no por favor. Maldición volver, volver.

-Skanter vuelve.-mi hermano intento huir de lo seekers, pero estos lo atraparon.

Volver, hermanito, no, no, volver, Longart.

-acaben con todos.- decía el líder de la unidad con ese brillo maligno en los ópticos.

Volver, eso es solo el pasado, vamos VOLVER.

Longart

El nivel de stress de Storm era elevado, su procesador estaba siendo exigido al límite, para el éxtasis esos niveles eran preocupantes, pero yo sabía que debía estar librando una batalla realmente atroz. Su pasado era muy doloroso y él debía enfrentarlo solo. Se agitó y lloró, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. El refrigerante corrió por su frente, debía estar muy sobrecalentado. Solo resiste amigo vamos, debes volver.

Storm Fire

Estaba agotado no podía más, no sabía como luchar, mientras mas me concentraba en volver, más crudos y dolorosos se volvían los recuerdos, dejé de luchar y empecé a buscar una solución, no podía luchar contra los recuerdos sin lastimarme aun mas la chispa así que, "si no puedes vencerlos úneteles" o mejor dicho acéptalos, ese era mi pasado, un pasado cruel que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo, pero mío al fin, así que debía aceptarlo y superarlo no luchar contra el porque no podía cambiarlo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13: recuerdos

Storm Fire

Flashback

Era solo un sparkling, uno muy curioso, no entendía por que los mechas mayores me veían extrañados, incluso asustados, hasta que un ciclo se me ocurrió preguntarle a alguien.

-señor, disculpe.-el mecha se sobresaltó a verme a los ópticos.- ¿por qué se aterran todos al verme?

-por tus ópticos, no lo sabes eres un decepticon, tus ópticos son rojos, todos los que son como tu son basura cósmica, son capaces hasta de acabar con su propia familia si tuvieran oportunidad.-me dijo dándome un bofetón, le miré con los ópticos húmedos, yo acabar con mi familia, bueno tal vez no me prestasen atención, tal vez mi creador se la pasase fuera de casa sobrecargado como un cubo de alto grado, tal vez mi creadora solo tuviera ópticos para mi hermano menor Skanter, un sparkling de color verde y pequeñas puertas en los hombros, de ópticos verdes, y me dejase a mi abandonado en las calles, pero yo no los odiaba por eso, yo los consideraba mi familia, los amaba y quería con toda mi chispa; pero esa respuesta despertó en mi pensamientos horribles. Estaba en casa jugando con Skanter, bajo la vigilante mirada de mamá, ahora entendía porque nos vigilaba, temía por mi hermano, por su creación favorita, un odio indescriptible se apoderó de mi, quería asesinar a ese pequeño mecha de ópticos verdes, que jugaba enfrente de mi, como pudo arrebatarme de esa manera a mi creadora, pero en ese momento…

-hermano mira construí esta ciudad para ti.-me mostró la construcción de bloques de metal.- ¿no te gusta?

-no, es horrenda.-le contesté, levantándome, un zape me empujó hacia delante.

-discúlpate ahora mismo con Skanter.-me ordenó mamá.

-¿por qué?-pregunté desafiante.-lo prefieres a él ya me di cuenta, nunca me haces caso siempre es Skanter para arriba, Skanter para abajo, ya soy bien grande para estas cosas.-papá entró y me miró sorprendido, era la primera noche que no volvía sobrecargado.-me voy de aquí.

Salí de casa, ese fue mi primer gran error, corrí por la cuidad y llegué a los barrios donde las fembots esperaban en las esquinas deseosas de algún mecha con dinero, donde los sobrecargados deambulaban por las aceras, donde los mechas que corrían carreras ilegales casi te atropellaban, fue ahí donde conocí por primera vez un seeker, era alto, magnifico pero a la vez aterrador, me miró con esos ópticos tan parecidos a los míos.

-se puede saber que hace un decepticon vagando solo por ahí.-me preguntó.

-no soy un decepticon.-respondí inocente de todo.

-no, bueno entonces no tengo más opción que…-sacó un gran cañón de plasma y me apuntó.-a menos que hagas un trabajito para mi.

-que puedo hacer soy sólo un sparkling.-dije temblando.

-nada, verás mi comandante me pidió ciertos archivos de la base autobot de la zona y no se como entrar, pero un pequeño sparkling como tu si puede.-me mostró un plano holográfico que mostraba los ductos de refrigeración de la base.-si quieres vivir, entrarás y los buscarás para mi.

-lo haré señor no se preocupe, ¿Cuáles son esos archivos?-pregunté mientras me guiaba hasta la base.-son unos que se abren con este código, todos los que se habrán con el, entendiste.-me pasó un datapad con el código y los mapas.-y más te vale volver oíste y no se te ocurra decirle a los autobots que hay un decepticon por aquí, porque lo más seguro es que te destruyan en pedazos.-señaló mis ópticos.

-no se preocupe señor.-ese fue el inició del fin para mi, los decepticons me usaron hasta que crecí y no pude entrar por los ductos; cada noche me escapaba y hacía lo que me ordenaban ya que luego de la primera misión comenzaron a amenazar con destruir mi familia, y yo la quería mucho por eso lo hacía, por eso no rebelaba los planes de los decepticons a los autobots, no era miedo a que me destruyeran, era amor, no quería que mi familia sucumbiera, no quería que los lastimasen, la seguridad de mi familia descansaba sobre los débiles hombros de un sparkling, de mi, cada noche volvía tarde y me ganaba regaños y castigos, a cambio de mi sacrificio solo recibía incomprensión, pero como me dije una noche, ellos no sabían que estaban a salvo gracias a mi, muchas veces, cuando me regañaban, tenia ganas de soltarles en cara todo lo que hacía por ellos, pero me contenía, ellos eran felices, estaban a salvo, no podía pedir más recompensa.

Todo marchó bien hasta esa noche.

-puedes irte ya no nos sirves.-me dijo el líder de la unidad.

-esta seguro.-había crecido no solo en tamaño sino en madurez ya no era ese asustadizo sparkling.

-ya no cabes en los ductos, márchate y no vuelvas.-salí corriendo feliz, era libre al fin podría ir a la academia y expiar todo el daño que le había echo a la causa autobots, estaba tan feliz que no escuche lo que le decía el líder seeker a sus subordinados.

Seeker

Jajaja que inocente, no sabe que lo que hizo tiene consecuencias muy graves.

-mañana a primera hora quiero que acaben con todos ellos.-ordené a mis hombres.

Storm Fire

Llegue a casa muy feliz, ya había echo mi solicitud a la academia, un transporte pasaría por mi al ciclo siguiente.

-mamá, papá me marcho a la guerra. Decidí ir a la academia.-dije tan pronto entré a casa, mis padres me vieron sorprendidos.

-Storm es peligroso.-dijo mi madre abrazándome por primera vez.

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo.-dijo mi padre. Esas palabras me llenaron, con ellas todo el resentimiento que sentía se borró por completo, fueron más que suficientes para agradecer todo mi sacrificio.

-no esperaba esto.-dije emocionado, Skanter salió de su habitación, y me miró.

-te marchas.-corrió hacia mi y me abrazó, el era el único que me entendía, mi único sostén en la oscura vida que hasta ese momento había llevado.

-si pero te escribiré, no te preocupes.-dije cargándolo, después de todo yo era mucho mayor que él.

-cuando sea grande como tú también me iré a la academia.-dijo emocionado. No pude evitar sentirme culpable, yo lo hacía para buscar en mi el perdón de mis faltas, pero el lo haría de una manera más pura, con objetivos más inocentes, más limpios, el no tendría que cargar con una falta tan grave como la mía.

La noche pasó muy rápido, con cada astro segundo mi nerviosismo aumentaba, ni siquiera pude desayunar bien, mi cubo de energon temblaba tanto que me era imposible beber algo, de echo nada me pasaba por el cuello. Sentí un ruido afuera, mi padre fue a ver.

-iré a recibir a los del transporte.-dijo saliendo del comedor, mi madre me abrazó, Skanter aún dormía, yo no quería despertarlo así que cuando llegara a la academia le escribiría. Un ruido muy fuerte parecido al de un disparo se escucho afuera, seguido del grito de mi padre.-maldición iré a ver, mamá quédate aquí.

-de ninguna manera, iré contigo hijo, te acompañaré.-me siguió hasta la entrada, mi padre yacía en el suelo, el energon cubría su estructura, sus ópticos estaban apagados, su color era ese temible gris.

-papá.-corrí hacia el y lo abrace quien hubiera echo eso pagaría, sentí que mi madre hablaba con alguien.

-si señora su hijo fue un gran aporte a la causa decepticons, es todo un decepticons.-le dijo el seeker al que había ayudado la primera vez.

-no es un decepticon, Storm no es un decepticon, el se marchará a la academia y será todo un autobot.-gritó defendiéndome, me sentí muy mal, ella no sabía lo que decía, yo si era un decepticon, había ayudado a esos tipos a robar información y de paso había puesto en peligro a mi familia.

-aléjense de ella me buscan a mi.-grite interponiéndome entre ellos y mi madre, pero ellos eran más fuertes me golpearon, tirándome a un lado.

-espera que pronto será tu turno.-le dispararon enfrente de mi, solo la vi caer a medida que el color gris dominaba su estructura.

-mamá, que esta pasando.-Skanter se había despertado por el ruido y venía hacia aquí.

-vaya, vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, es tu hermano cierto.- el seeker se acercó a Skanter.

Corrí hacia él y lo empuje, nos enzarzamos en una batalla, yo peleaba desesperado, no era rival para un seeker.

-huye de aquí Skanter.- en ese momento de descuido el seeker me golpeó en los ópticos. Caí al suelo indefenso.-déjenlo es solo un sparkling, Skanter vuelve, huye de aquí.-pero él me miraba presa del terror, de repente su expresión cambió, ya no era temor lo que se veía en sus ópticos era valentía, una que yo no fui capaz de demostrar en mi primer encuentro con seekers.

-deje a mi hermano en paz, basuras voladoras.- me sentí orgulloso ese insulto se lo había enseñado yo.

-con que defiendes a tu hermano.-el seeker que me atacaba le miró yo aproveche ese momento para atacarlo, pero fallé, caí de nuevo.-no tendré piedad, no mereces llevar ese color en lo ópticos así que te los quitaré.- sentí el chasquido de mis ópticos a quebrarse bajo los dedos de mi atacante, grité de dolor, no veía nada absolutamente nada.

-no déjenlo, déjenlo.-gritaba Skanter, escuche como lo atrapaban, como lo apretaban en sus manazas.

-no lo lastimen, no, no lo…-escuche el disparo a quemarropa, el chasquido de su estructura al partirse, su gemido de dolor, y luego silencio, sentí él energon rodar por mi rostro, todo el dolor desaparejó de pronto, solo me embargó la fría realidad, mi hermano nunca más me hablaría.

-Acaben con todos.-dijo el líder al llegar.-ha pero veo que ya hicieron el trabajo, eso esta muy bien mis compañeros, cuando terminen le brindaré unos cubos de alto grado.

Eso era lo que valía la vida de mi familia, unos cubos de alto grado, me enoje, pero no podía moverme, me cuerpo no reaccionaba, una alerta por baja de energon llegó a mi procesador.

-bien les quedó uno vivo, acaben con él.-sentí unos pasos acercarse pero se detuvieron.-maldición son los de la academia, y se supone que estamos de incógnito nadie debe saber que estamos aquí.-los seeker despegaron, maldije mi suerte, por que no acabaron conmigo, ahora debía vivir con ese dolor y esa culpabilidad en mi chispa, escuche voces y luego pasos.

-todos están muertos, miren menos el, el de la solicitud, te llamas Storm cierto.-unas manos me voltearon.-por Primus sus ópticos están destrozados, no te preocupes chico, podrás ver de nuevo, solo necesitas unos ópticos nuevos.

-los de su hermano servirán, están sin daños.-los ópticos de mi hermano, bueno al menos tendría un recuerdo de él en mi. Sentí que mi iba y caí en éxtasis, desperté en el área medica de la base que tantas veces había infiltrado, los doctores me miraban preocupados, intente moverme, pero no podía.

-calma chico estarás bien, no puedes moverte por que tus niveles de energon son bajos, pero los estamos recuperando.- me durmieron de nuevo y desperté ciclos después como nuevo, podía ver, gracias a los ópticos de mi hermano. Ingresé a la academia y me gradúe con honores por lo que no tardé en volverme líder de una unidad, pero como todo en mi vida murieron y yo no, que tenía Primus contra mi, aún no lo se.

Fin flasback.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14: el visitante.

Storm Fire

Pasado, presente y futuro, todo esta conectado, nuestras acciones pasadas afectan nuestro presente y las decisiones que tomamos en este moldean nuestro futuro, el cual puedes llamar destino, pero si hay algo cierto es que nosotros lo escribimos, con nuestras decisiones, con nuestro diario vivir. Es por eso que debemos confiar en nosotros mismos y no dejarnos abatir por la adversidad, no rendirnos como hice yo, pero eso esta a punto de cambiar, ahora entiendo que cometí un error al cerrarme a mi pasado, cerrando así mi presente y mi futuro impidiéndome vivir mi vida a plenitud.

Tan pronto entendí eso, comencé a volver, el dolor también, pero no le di mucha importancia, solo quería regresar con mi amigo y arreglarlo todo. Abrí mis ópticos con cautela, ahí estaba, exactamente como lo había dejado, sentado a mi lado, la única diferencia era que estaba recargando apoyado en la pared.

-Umm... Longart.-dije débilmente, tenía que solucionar esto cuanto antes. Despertó sobresaltado, me miró y como si le hubieran dado toda una descarga eléctrica saltó y me abrazó.

-por Primus, yo sabía que no podías morir, lo sabía.-me estaba estrangulando, si es que eso le pasa a los mechas.

-Longart cálmate, estoy bien.-me soltó y me miró con reproche.

-ahora si me vas a hacer caso, verdad Storm Fire.-oh, oh nombre completo.-vas a tomar todo tu energon o te obligaré a hacerlo.

-jejeje si claro, pero no te hagas el duro, te conozco.-donde había quedado nuestra pelea, mejor preguntar que quedarse con la duda.-esteeee Longart.-uf mejor me callo.

-¿qué pasa?-se había levantado a buscar unos cubos llenos de energon.

-este, veras yo.-por que era tan difícil, vamos no seas cobarde que te puede hacer.-sientolodenuestrapelea.- dije de un golpe, suspire aliviado, ya me había quitado un peso de la chispa.

-¿como?-unicron, no me había entendido.

-ya lo dije y no lo repetiré.-comenté enfurruñado, tomando el energon que me pasó Longart.

-vale, te entendí, no te preocupes, a lo pasado, pasado, como dicen.-me tendió una mano, se la estreche aliviado, uf bueno ahora solo quedaba la incógnita ¿cómo salir de aquí?

-sabes, he estado pensando, que tal vez deberíamos buscar la manera de escapar.-me dijo Longart sentándose a mi lado.

-me leíste el procesador, no perdemos nada y lo ganamos todo, la libertad.-bien pero como salir, era fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo.

-pero necesitamos ayuda, nosotros solos no podemos, tal vez los demás prisioneros nos puedan ayudar, pero es imposible, estamos en celdas separadas, trabajamos en minas separadas, me temo que sin un milagro no salgamos de aquí.-Longart escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, me costaba admitirlo, pero era verdad, sin ayuda no saldríamos vivos de ese lugar.

El ciclo de descanso terminó, yo aún no me sentía del todo bien, pero acaso tenía opción, me temo que no. Volví a la mina más que dispuesto a defenderme de cualquier ataque de Drock, pero sorprendentemente no me hizo nada, vamos que ni una palabra, ni un insulto, agradecí mi suerte, por lo menos algo había cambiado, pero una duda asaltaba mi procesador, ¿Qué había ocurrido? Para que me dejara en paz de esa manera, bien solo Primus lo sabía.

Longart

El capataz de mi mina no había llegado aún, eso era raro, no era un psicópata como Drock, pero cumplía con su trabajo, me dispuse a trabajar, esa era la única manera de continuar ileso en esa mina, pero cierto amigo mío atraía una suerte que nadie envidiaría, el trabajaba eso era cierto, pero le tocó el peor capataz que pudo haberle tocado, y bueno su cruel separación de Dalia, pobre tipo, de verdad que no esperaba que sobreviviese, cierto lado mío, el extremadamente realista me decía una y otra vez, va a morir va a morir, pero mi verdadero yo seguía optimista, y quien triunfó, Storm triunfó en esa batalla. La compuerta de la mina se abrió, escuche unas pisadas, va solo debe ser Kramer que entra a la mina, el era mi capataz, pero se la pasaba viendo datapads llenos de fembots, así que no se molestaba mucho por mi. Pero estas pisadas no eran las de Kramer, eran muy distintas, demasiado silenciosas, demasiado imperceptibles, me giré con la guardia a punto, por si acaso, pero lo que vi no era lo que esperaba ver. Unos ópticos carmesí me miraron desde la penumbra, yo conocía esos ópticos, solo que no me acordaba de donde.

-R…-un golpe en la nuca me silenció, se movía bastante rápido, la oscuridad me rodeó, el éxtasis no se hizo esperar.

Desperté en la celda, mi atacante estaba a mi lado, lo veía muy borroso, me dolía el procesador.

-solo a ti se te ocurre llamarme por mi nombre.-dijo, esa voz, yo la conocía, había cambiado pero en esencia era la misma.-ahora charlaremos un rato.

Nota de la autora:

Quien será el nuevo personaje, no se pierdan el próximo capitulo.

Gracias a Arken elf y a Tavata por sus reviews y su apoyo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15: ¿en que nos metimos?

Longart

Por todas las chispas que tenía enfrente a un fantasma, el mecha me veía a los ópticos, era muy alto, vamos que había crecido, sus alas puerta destacaban bastante, sus colores eran imponentes, el negro y el morado se combinaban de una manera que parecían decir que ese mecha era peligroso, pero yo sabía que era lo todo contrario.

-¿por qué me ves así?-inquirió, serio. Yo no recordaba que él fuera así, bueno lo conocí hace vorns y los mechas crecen.-bueno eso no importa ahora, escucha Longart me he infiltrado en esta mina, por ordenes de el servicio secreto autobot, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, por favor te pido que no intentes llamarme por mi nombre, estoy de incógnito, investigando un trafico ilegal de esclavos, y la desaparición de ciertos autobots.

-Pero como, ¿Cómo? , escuche que tu academia fue destruida, tu sobreviviste.-se levantó y salió de la celda.-solo hazme caso y pronto estarás libre, eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por el autobot que salvó mi vida.

-espera, como…-ya se había ido. Había sobrevivido, Racer había sobrevivido, pero no sabía como sentirme, por un lado estaba alegre, pero por el otro ese vacío en mi chispa solo aumentó. Por que se comportaba así, que le había ocurrido. De verdad era él, o ¿solo era una sombra del pequeño sparkling al cual no solo reparé sino que fui su padre adoptivo? , las situaciones cambian mucho a los mechas ahora me doy cuenta de eso, cada experiencia, cada misión, aventura, trabajo, tragedia, los cambian de una manera que cuando los vuelves a ver no son ni la sombra de cuando los conociste.

Apenas noté cuando Storm entró a la celda, ni cuando se sentó enfrente de mi, solo su voz me sacó de mis divagaciones.

-sabes algo muy raro pasó hoy, Drock estaba nervioso, muy extraño ni siquiera, Longart te pasa algo parece que viste un fantasma.- Storm me veía curioso.

-nada, lo que pasa es que eso fue lo que vi.-le dije mirándolo a los ópticos.

-como un fantasma, vamos tu sabes que no existen.-me dijo riendo.

-pues si parece que si, por que Racer esta por ahí bien vivo.-le dije.

-pero, eso debería alegrarte, ¿como sobrevivió? , ¿Donde esta? , ¿Hablaste con el? -me bombardeó con preguntas.

-no, no hable con él, solo me dijo que pronto nos sacaría de aquí y que no me interpusiera en su camino.- le respondí cabizbajo.

-él te dijo eso.-comentó incrédulo.

-pues si.-afirmé.

Como si me hubiera escuchado Racer entró cargando con nuestros picos, ignoró a Storm y se dirigió a mí.

-Ya los demás están, informados, Longart al finalizar este ciclo, cunado vengan a buscarlos ustedes se encargaran de los guardias, con estos picos no creo que les den problemas, yo estaré en la sala de control y abriré las puertas, no se preocupen por mi solo huyan, yo debo terminar la misión que me fue asignada.-salió sin más.

-claro, mi nombre es Storm Fire y existo.-reclamó Storm Fire, enojado por haber sido olvidado.

-y bien nos vamos o no.-le dije, aunque la conducta de Racer era extraña e incluso me lastimaba no pude evitar sentirme feliz, por fin después de ciclos saldría de ese lugar y podría ser libre, y cumplir esos sueños que todas las noches me asaltaban mientras recargaba.

-que más vámonos, que más podemos hacer.-replicó Storm enojado.

La noche pasó desesperadamente lenta, parece que cuando uno más anhela algo, más se demora, por fin llegó el ciclo siguiente, Storm y yo nos apostamos a los lados de la puerta, con la chispa en un puño, esperando, esperando, el energon se me agolpaba en la garganta, uf por que comí tanto, mis tanques estaban revueltos.

-que pasa, tu que has peleado en tantas batallas, ahora tienes miedo de un par de guardias.-se burlo Storm, al verme.

-no, temo por ti, solo espero que tengas cuidado y no me des más trabajo.-le conteste.

-ese es tu trabajo, no deberías quejarte, shhhh.- Storm se pegó más a la pared, los inocentes guardias se acercaban, entraron y les descargamos tales golpes que los pobres no supieron ni que los atacó.-uf espero que tu profesión no se te haga presente.-bromeó Storm al salir.

-van a estar bien, solo los noqueamos.- pasé por encima de los dos guardias y corrí al lado de Storm.

-ahora hacia la salida, verdad.-gritó Storm eufórico.

-si, pero.-que le había picado, vamos que hace un ciclo estaba muerto en vida y ahora saltaba como un sparkling feliz e inocente.-no se y si vamos a la sala de control, solo para asegurarnos de que Racer esta bien.-que me pasaba, vamos que no era el mismo, entonces por que me preocupaba por el.

-a ver, vamos a cuidar a tu amiguito, Longart el ya es grande y se sabe cuidar solo.-replicó Storm.- pero vamos que siento una extraña sensación es como si todo fuese a salir mal.

-tú y tus presagios, por cierto donde queda la sala de control.-pregunté de verdad sabía donde estaba la salida, pero y la sala.

-esteee por que no seguimos esa flecha que dice sala de control.-Storm me miró burlón.

-no la había visto, estos encargados no son nada listos mira que poner la dirección en las paredes.-seguimos la flecha a través de túneles cada ves mas anchos e iluminados, como se notaba que llevaban hasta la sala de control.

-aléjense de mi terrorcrons.-gritaba una voz, la de Racer, imaginé que montones de terrorcrons lo atacaban y lo destrozaban con sus afilados dientes, aceleramos el paso. Empujé la puerta con el hombro, Racer peleaba con los terrorcrons, los cuales eran azuzados por el encargado de la mina. Storm saltó y cayó sobre este, golpeándolo con el codo. Yo le caí a picotazo limpio a todos lo terrorcrons que estaban cerca.

-te dije que te fueras, que parte no entendiste.-gritó Racer, disparándole a los terrorcrons.

-la parte de dejarte solo en esta mina.-le grité mientras terminaba de partir el pico en una de las cabezas de los terrorcrons.

-pues estas a tiempo, vete que no me importas ya, eres parte de mi pasado, solo lo hago para pagar mi deuda nada más.-un terrorcron lo mordió en la rodilla, el energon empezó a salir abundantemente.-vete de aquí.-dijo conteniendo un grito.

-de ninguna manera.-Storm se había desecho del encargado de la mina, peleaba con los terrorcrons que quedaban. Racer cayó al suelo jadeante, me acerqué a él y lo levante.-no es muy grave saldremos de aquí, y estarás bien.

-no déjame, déjame.-pero él no tenía fuerzas, tuvo que apoyarse en mi hombro.-esta bien solo hasta el refugio donde estarán los demás esclavos.-cedió al fin.

Salimos de la mina y seguimos a los demás cautivos hasta un edificio abandonado, el trayecto fue largo y tortuoso, Racer apenas caminaba y apoyaba todo su peso en mí, el edificio no era muy limpio, estaba todo caído y había zonas donde el techo había cedido dejando ver el piso superior. Todos se desperdigaron, para investigar, yo me quedé al lado de Racer.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16: vuelvo a preguntar, ¿en que nos metimos?

Storm Fire

Idiota, más que idiota, me cae pésimo, vamos que no lo aguanto, es que tenerlo ahí enfrente de mí me saca de quicio, como puede Longart ser tan estúpido, acaso no ve que Racer no lo quiere, no ve que ese pequeño sparkling ya no existe, que triste obsesión, la suya, es que no aguanto, mejor me voy a revisar el lugar, porque sino juro que le arranco todas y cada una de sus partes robóticas.

-me voy a revisar el lugar y a conocer a nuestros compañeros.-dije con calma, ignorando a cierto mecha morado.

-bien, yo me quedo aquí con Racer.-ahhh Longart, por que mejor no lo arrojas por la ventana.

-bien quédate con el.-me largo antes que mi autocontrol se salga, perdonen la redundancia, de control.

-ten cuidado este lugar parece que esta pronto a derrumbarse.-Longart siguió reparando a…, mejor ni lo nombro.

Recorrí el edificio, muchos de los fugados me saludaron al pasar, la mayoría eran civiles, parecía que Longart, cierto mecha y yo éramos los únicos que habíamos luchado en la guerra.

-señor, disculpe, pero mis compañeros y yo creemos que usted como militar tiene más experiencia en estas cosas así que le hemos nombrado líder.-me dijo un mecha realmente bajo, hablaba muy rápido, atropellaba las palabras, yo líder, por Primus , el mecha era de color amarillo y marrón y temblaba muy nervioso.-así que esperamos que acepte señor.

-pe, pero yo…-el mecha salió corriendo.

-¡aceptó, ven les dije, ya tenemos líder!-Primus por que no me quede con Longart, ahora para colmar mi cubo de energon, era líder de un grupo de refugiados, por que estas cosas solo me pasan a mi. Una fembot se me acercó, era un poco más alta que el mecha que me había hablado antes, sus colores eran el azul claro y el blanco, por su porte ¿era una secretaria?

-ante todo felicitaciones señor, eh aquí la lista de necesidades del equipo, la falta de energon figura en primer lugar,…- Lugo de eso siguió enumerando una serie de problemas que me traían sin cuidado, quien me había nombrado líder, vamos que siempre que me hacía cargo de algo, esto terminaba en llamas, no pienses eso, me reproche.- en la mina había una bodega llena de energon señor, tal vez podríamos formar un equipo y buscar.

-no, iré yo, ya tengo mi equipo formado, no se ofendan pero un grupo de civiles desarmados no estaría muy seguros ahí dentro.

-pero usted esta desarmado.-me señaló.

-si, pero puedo defenderme mejor, dado el caso, es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ahora si me disculpa, debo volver con mi equipo para cuadrarlo todo.-me alejé lo más rápido que pude, antes que algún otro lunático me nombrara prime o algo por el estilo.

Llegué donde Longart y…, me miraron, el primero aguantando la risa y el segundo con aburrimiento.

-jajajaja escuche todo, te nombraron líder eh Storm.-estalló Longart.

-pues si, y ahora debo volver a la mina a buscar energon.-informé sentándome en el suelo, vaya lugar para un líder, antes que mi trasero tocara el suelo fue detenido por ¿una silla?

-el comandante no puede sentarse en el suelo es poco oficial.-me dijo el mismo mecha marrón.

-gracias…-me quede a la espera por lo menos necesitaba el nombre.

-Crazycor, no le haga caso a mi denominación, mis creadores estaban locos, ellos si.-salió corriendo.

-ok, ya se a que atenerme cuando lo vea.-comenté, Longart ya rodaba por el piso, y el innombrable esbozo ¿una sonrisa?, creía que era el señor seriedad.

-iré yo.-dijo levantándose.-el comandante no puede ponerse en peligro.-se transformó en un Corvette y salió antes que abriera la boca para decir, "espera".

Longart me miró con unos ópticos que querían decir…

-no y otro no el quería ir solo pues que vaya no me importa.-me recline en la silla, vaya era muy cómoda.

-Storm…

Por que, por que, yo y mi manera de ser, rayos Longart si que sabía manipularme, que si le pasa algo, que si lo atacan, Primus, no es un oficial de elite, sabe cuidarse muy bien solito. Ups mejor me callo, ante mi una escena de destrucción se levantaba, donde estaba la mina, donde estaba Racer.

-alto ahí, las manos donde podamos verlas.-nos encañonaron, rayos los mercenarios, los mismos que me habían capturado antes, esta vez me ataron con esposas y grilletes y así inmovilizados nos condujeron donde su líder, como le hicimos para caminar mejor ni pregunten, los tobillos me dolían de dar pasos tan pequeños y de tener esos grilletes tan apretados. Nos encontramos con Racer en la Oficina del líder de esos tipos, que sería de nosotros, so era algo que no lo sabía, pero pronto, por desgracia lo descubriría.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17: tortura.

Racer

No me importaba lo que hicieran conmigo, pero no podía soportar que lastimasen a Longart o a Storm Fire.

-Conque eras un infiltrado no-me dijo un soldado.,no respondí, un bofetón fue a parar a mi rostro-sabes mi nombre-negué con la cabeza-me llamo Openpain y sabes porque.-una lasciva sonrisa curvo sus labios, volví a negar, pero note que Longart y Storm se movieron nerviosos-conozco cada sistema, cada circuito, conducto, juntura, cable; que cortados, golpeados, quemados o simplemente bajo un disparo certeros, producirían el mas profundo de los dolores sin matarte, es decir rogaras por la muerte si caes en mis manos, y si no cooperas estarás mucho tiempo conmigo y lamentaras haber sido creado.

-no te diré nada, Longart, Storm, prométanme que hagan lo que me hagan no dirán nada.-un valor irracional se había apoderado de mi, lejos de aterrarme, las palabras de Openpain me habían envalentonado.

-pero si no me interesa encontrar a los fugados me interesan la información del servicio secreto de los autobots.-dijo Openpain-pero por lo que he oído no cooperaras, lastima, porque lo que te espera es peor que perder a un montón de compañeros espías o que ir con el mismísimo Unicron.-me prepare mentalmente, podía escuchar los murmullos de preocupación de mis amigos.-atadle!-ordeno Openpain, yo ya estaba atado con esposas y grilletes, pero los ayudantes de Openpain me soltaron las esposas y me ataron los brazos a unas cadenas que estaban en la pared, estaba completamente inmovilizado, Openpain se acerco a mi con una daga muy filosa, me la mostró e hizo que la luz incidiera en ella para que yo pudiera apreciar su filo.

-¿cambiaste de parecer?- pregunto.

-no-dije lo mas firme que pude, sonrió con lascivia, blandió la daga y me hizo un corte en una de mis puertas, el dolor fue insoportable, pero logre reprimir un grito, no le daría esa satisfacción a ese maniático.

-¿no?-ladeo la cabeza como preguntándose donde me dolería mas. La daga silbó en el aire otras 6 veces todas impactaron en mis puertas, pero en diversos lugares todos separados por milímetros, comencé a jadear, para enfriar mis sistemas, pero no había gritado y no lo planeaba hacer.

-vamos a ver cuanto tardas en empezar a gritar.-la daga impacto en mi costado izquierdo cortando un ducto muy sensible, el energon comenzaba a manchar el suelo y el dolor iba en aumento, prácticamente estaba mordiéndome los labios para no gritar o mejor dicho dar alaridos, la daga corto poco a poca cada ducto de mi torso o eso pensé yo, esta fue remplazada por un garrote, mis piernas temblaban y mi visión estaba nublada, pero me resistía a gritar, eso no lo haría, podía destrozarme pero no le daría ese gusto no señor.

-detente sádico-grito Longart luchando con las esposas y los grilletes.

-¿hablaras?-negué con la cabeza, el garrote impacto en mi estomago sacándome todo el aire, jadee para buscar mas, mis sistemas lo necesitaban con urgencia. El garrote volvió a golpearme, esta ves en la juntura del codo, sentí mi brazo romperse, un gemido salio de mi vocalizador-ha vamos avanzando ya veras que no tardaras en llamar a tus creadores, el garrote se descargo en la mayoría de mis junturas, las rodillas, el hombro derecho, mis tobillos, apenas podía apoyarme en el suelo, las cadenas me sostenían completamente; el garrote estaba roto y fue remplazado por una pistola láser, sus municiones fueron a dar en las antiguas heridas de la daga; así como salieron todas esas armas salio un lanzallamas.

-Hablaras así sea lo ultimo que hagas-Openpain estaba furioso, me estaba burlando de el en su cara, encendió el lanzallamas y lo acerco a mis ya heridas puertas, el calor era insoportable, jadee con mas fuerza, gemí, y en el ultimo segundo un grito se me escapo del vocalizador.-no hablaras cierto, suéltenlo.-me soltaron y caí al suelo-usare un ultimo recurso que no e usado desde hace tiempo, el mayor sufrimiento esta en el pasado ese es mi poder, hacerte recordar tus mas crudas memorias.

-no no lo hagas-grito Longart-no te atrevas.

Openpain toco mi cabeza y al instante recordé ese crudo día de mi infancia, que había procurado olvidar.

Flashback (obligado)(" " interrupciones del presente)

-ya saben cual es la sentencia por traición-dijo el juez.

-"no detente por favor"

-"jajaja ya ruegas"-dijo Openpain.

-déjenlo es inocente el es mi creador-lloraba presa del dolor.

-cállate sparkling, y mira la justicia guardia me inmovilizaba.

-hey miren esto es un visor, es un autobot haciéndose pasar por un decepticon jejeje, acabemos con el de otra manera.

-no no lo hagan-un golpe me silenció.

-cállate y mira como se trata la escoria, te harás mas fuerte y dejaras las niñerías.-el guardia me sostuvo la cabeza para que no la girara, la impresión me impedía cerrar los opticos, pateaban a mi creador, el energon manchaba los pies de los asesinos, solo se escuchaba la risa de estos y los gritos y gemidos de mi creador, cuando terminaron me acerque a mi creador.

-no no no mira lo que te hicieron-gimotee.

-"para por favor para "-grite no eso no por favor es muy doloroso.

-no te preocupes Racer-dijo mi creador débilmente, su torso estaba destrozado a causa de las patadas, los ductos estaban doblados en ángulos casi imposibles y aun así era capaz de consolarme.-yo siempre estaré cuidándote junto a Primus.

-pero no te veré-gemí.

-siempre estaré aquí-señalo mi chispa-para lo que necesites ahh-grito, un decepticon me aparto y le disparo a quemarropa en el pecho, sus ópticos se cerraron, su energon me salpico y su estructura tomo ese terrible color gris.

-"demonios detente "-grite.

-hey acabemos con el sparkling-grito uno, salí corriendo un disparo impacto mi costado derecho me dolió y tuve el impulso de llorar pero no, el instinto de supervivencia me guiaba.

Fin flashback(obligado)

Estaba ovillado en el suelo en un charco de mi propio energon, temblaba ,las lagrimas caían por mi cara.

-jajaja que fácil resulto ahora dime lo que quiero saber o te lo hare recordar una y otra vez.-dijo Openpain con un dejo de diversión morbosa.

-no lo hare, no sabrás nada.-le respondí temblando, mis sistemas estaban desconectándose poco a poco serré los ópticos ya no me importaba nada, solo quería caer en éxtasis y no sentir mas dolor por un buen rato.

-colapsó, llevenlos a la celda y dejenlos ahí luego vere que hago con ellos.- dijo Openpain.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18: Racer

Racer

La oscuridad me absorbía, en esa oscuridad no había dolor solo paz y tranquilidad, no había preocupaciones, solo descanso, pero unas voces me llamaban, querían que volviera con ellos, con mis amigos, me moleste quería descansar por fin, pero no me dejaban, comencé a luchar con la oscuridad y desperté dando un fuerte grito de dolor.

-tranquilo-unas manos me sujetaron cuando me sacudía presa del dolor, abrí los ópticos y los, vi a Storm sujetándome y a Longart revisándome.

-no te duermas aun-me dijo.

-no lo hare-dije con un hilo de voz, pero era mas difícil de hacer que de decir, no quería sufrir mas y la inconsciencia era un muy cómodo lugar, lejos de esa confusión, como podían considerarse mis amigos, después de tratarlos de esa manera, como Longart podía tratarme con tanto aprecio, como Storm podía preocuparse por mi. Longart tomo mi codo y lo movió con suavidad esa acción produjo un ardor insoportable grite de nuevo. Me miro con el dolor pintado en los ópticos, era como mi segundo creador, le dolía verme sufrir.

-tranquilo, hare que pare, muy dijo colocando una mano sobre mi frente ardiente.-estas hirviendo, el golpe en tu torso debió dañar tu termostato.

-Es cierto sabe donde golpear-dijo Storm Fire.-con la temperatura que tiene, cualquiera seria capaz de soltar todo lo que sabe, mientras alucina.

-mi creador, yo, fue mi sin pensar una fuerza extraña me obligaba a pensar en el.-le mataron, por que ¡¿por que?!

-shhhh silencio Racer-me dijo Longart-estas alucinando, no es real.

Pero lo veía todo tan claro, yo herido como estaba era incapaz de salvarle, ya no era un sparkling, pero seguía siendo igual de inútil.

-¡creador, no por favor deténganse!-me moví salvajemente, el dolor aumentó, grite y me revolqué mas, no, debía salvarle, debía luchar con los brazos que me ataban, debia destrozar a los decepticons que maltrataban a mi creador.

Longart

Se movía presa de una gran agitación, yo le revisaba el tobillo, cuando casi me asesto una patada, mire acusadoramente a Storm.

-no puedo sujetarle.-se excuso.

Busque el programa-anestesia y me acerque a su antebrazo pero ambos estaban tan destrozados que no sabia donde ponérsela.

-esta muy herido-explique a Storm cuando me vio desesperado, hay que ver como estas situaciones unen a los que más se odian, Storm no soportaba a Racer, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

-pues repárale aunque sea un poco, solo para instalarle el programa.-me dijo.

Tome el brazo derecho, el menos dañado, y comencé a soldar las heridas. Racer se agito más.

-¡Detente asqueroso decepticon!-grito-no le patees, por favor-gimió-no ¡no le disparen!-.a pesar de tener los ópticos cerrados gruesas lagrimas rodaron por su cara, gimoteo, como cuando era solo un sparkling,-no por favor-temblaba, me dio mucha pena a pesar de haber crecido, ese fantasma del pasado le seguía y le hacia sufrir en los peores momentos.

Abrió los ópticos y me miro, brillaban, el color carmesí brillaba húmedo, como cuando era solo un sparkling herido, de pronto ese rostro maduro, aunque joven, me pareció al del sparkling, había cierto aire infantil que no había desaparecido del todo.

-no te preocupes, ya no sufrirás mas-tome su antebrazo y le aplique el programa, se tenso como lo había echo vorns cybertronianos atrás.

-dolió-dijo-no e cambiado jeje-con un suspiro cayó en éxtasis, me sentí aliviado ya no sufría y ahora, estaba tomando un merecido descanso.

Racer

Instalaciones, porque…

Pensé, me dormí rápido, confiado, sabia que estaba en buenas manos, deje viajar mi procesador por el espacio, intentando olvidar ese crudo dolor que absorbía mi chispa, papa por que, por que.

Flashback

-Papa, ¿Por qué Dalia no juega conmigo?-pregunté, era solo un sparkling, hacia solo unos ciclos que había sido creado.

-verás ella, esta muy ocupada, se fue a entrenar con Elita-1, para saber defenderse.-me respondió.

-para que necesita defenderse, papa, si nada la va a atacar.-dije abrazándolo.

-hijo, no se como decirte esto.-se arrodillo para quedar a mi altura.-estamos en guerra hijo, tu hermana se unió al ejercito de los autobots para defender sus principios y a nosotros.-luego descubriría que no solo fue por eso si no que también fue por mi, por mi origen.

-en guerra.-esa revelación me cayó como un cubo de energon frío.-pero no le harán daño, no estará en peligro.-me preocupe de verdad.

-no ella sabe cuidarse, ahora ven que es hora de tu recarga.

Esa tarde lo menos que hice fue recargar, como pudo Dalia irse de esa manera, nunca la había visto en persona, solo en las fotos de mi padre, sabía que era mucho mayor que yo, me llevaba algunos vorns pero más nada. Por que me había abandonado, por que.

Fin Flashback

Ciclos después mi padre fue capturado, solo porque se negó a entregarme a los reclutadores decepticons que pasaban por el área. De nuevo por mi culpa, alguien amado se iba para siempre.

Flashback

Estaba en la academia, los chicos de mi edad me huían nerviosos, nunca comprendí que era por mis ópticos, ellos siempre fueron la causa de todas mis desgracias, pero ese día salvaron mi vida.

-todos a las salidas atacan la academia.-los profesores nos formaban en filas para poder sacarnos por los estrechos pasillos de emergencias, nunca supe por que me quedé atrás, por que volví, pero esa decisión me salvó la vida. Una bomba cayó donde estaban mis compañeros, ante mis ópticos, todos volaron en pedazos, caí de rodillas, porque siempre morían aquellos a quienes yo había apreciado. Me quedé ahí estático, sin saber que pensar ni que creer. Unos seeker que caminaban por el pasillo me vieron.

-¿que haces aquí, pequeño?-me pregunto el más cercano a mi.-seguro que esos autobots te capturaron, ven con nosotros.-me tomaron de la mano e intentaron moverme.

-que pasa, vamos te llevaremos con nosotros, con los decepticons donde perteneneces.-me dijeron.

-yo no soy un decepticon, ellos mataron a mi creador, yo jamás sería algo que lastimase a mis amigos.-pero sin serlo, ya había ocasionado la separación y muerte de mi familia.

Había cometido un error mortal, los seekers me apuntaron con sus cañones de plasma, al astro segundo siguiente todo fue oscuridad.

-tuvo mucha suerte.-decía una voz.

-será perfecto para el servicio secreto todos creen que murió.-decía otro.

-no sean crueles, no ven que está despierto.-un mecha muy alto, azul se me acercó, se parecía a mi, llevaba alas puertas, muy parecidas a las mías.-como te llamas.

-Racer.-dije cohibido.

-bien Racer, bienvenido al servicio secreto autobot, me llamo Encave, y soy el líder, como habrás notado, todos creen que estas muerto, lo que te hace un candidato muy especial para el equipo.-dijo de manera muy seria, se notaba que era el líder, ese porte lo decía todo.

-yo, todos creen que morí.- adiós a la oportunidad de encontrar a Dalia, jamás podría volver a mostrarme a los pocos seres queridos que tenía.-si, no me queda de otra, acepto.

Fin flashback.

Desperté lentamente, me dolía todo, pero no tanto como la última vez, Storm y Longart recargaban a mi lado, me sentí mal por ellos, como pude ser tan malvado, como pude tratarlos con esa frialdad, debo cambiar esto, ellos son mis amigos ahora, y los protegeré de mi mismo y de cualquier otro que quiera lastimarlos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19: ya entendí

Racer

Volví a recargar, no quería molestar a mis amigos, que difícil es llamarlos así, pero que más son a parte de eso, "tus victimas", dijo una vocecilla al fondo de mi procesador, que victimas y que victimas son mis amigos, " no digas eso que lo sabes muy bien, están en este lío por tu culpa, acaso no lo recuerdas".

Flashback

-iré yo.-me levanté con cuidado.-el comandante no puede ponerse en peligro.-me transformé y salí de ahí a la mayor velocidad posible.

Iba de regreso la mina, tal vez pueda dejar el energon en el edificio y largarme de ahí antes de que ocurra algo. La mina estaba en calma, demasiada, para haber sido un lugar donde decenas de prisioneros habían formado un motín y se habían escapado, en silencio me transformé y me escondí en una pared semidestruida, la mina no aparentaba peligro alguno así que entré. El lugar estaba a oscuras, tarde un rato en conectar el visor infrarrojo, las sombras eran realmente opresivas, no se porque me sentía observado, vigilado, para un oficial como yo sentirse así era normal, vamos que debía cumplir misiones que a los demás les pondría los cables de punta, pero éramos la elite, por eso ante la sociedad autobot estábamos muertos, no podíamos cumplir misiones de espionaje si así no fuese, era una forma de proteger la organización y a nuestros seres queridos. Infiltrarse en esa mina fue relativamente fácil, los hackers del equipo reescribieron mis archivos y me mostraron ante el encargado de la mina como un supervisor enviado por su jefe, lo que de por si, ya respondía una de nuestras interrogantes, la mina no era la única en su tipo, había más, muchas más, toda una cadena, liderados por un mismo mecha. Los capataces se pusieron realmente nerviosos, el encargado no sabía que hacer para complacerme, todo iba de perlas hasta que descubrí que Longart estaba ahí, tuve que pedir una autorización a mi líder para poder liberar a los prisioneros, objetando que ellos nos servirían de testigos ante el enjuiciamiento de los implicados.

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, un oficial de elite.-dijo una voz.

-no se de que hablas, solo estaba buscando al encargado.-dije, fiel a mi papel de supervisor.

-no te hagas el desentendido, todos sabemos que eres un espía, un asqueroso montón de chatarra que nos acaba de quitar nuestros ingresos.-dijo la voz furiosa.

-así que eres de los que le entregan mechas a esta mina.-comente.

-"eres" no es la palabra.-dijo otra voz, un poco más gruesa que la anterior.-estas acabado, obtendremos por ti el doble de lo que hemos obtenido por el montón de fugados.

-bien adelante, vamos a ver cuantos mechas se requieren para acabar conmigo, cobardes.-después de eso, me atacaron cinco mechas, ja cinco, en mis entrenamientos había acabado con diez, por eso mi líder me tenía tanto aprecio, era uno de los mejores.

El primero atacó con todo un gancho de derecha, pero descuidó su guardia, un buen golpe en los filtros lo dejó en éxtasis, al segundo le mandé a volar de una patada, como se nota que no entendieron que mi nombre, Racer, no es tan simple, soy tan veloz en combate cuerpo a cuerpo que generalmente mis oponentes se desconcentran, y pierden el combate.

De donde salieron esos cinco salieron más y más, la lucha se intensifico tanto que la parte delantera de la mina quedó echa polvo. Yo soy veloz, pero tengo que trabajar un poco más mi resistencia. Mi cuerpo casi no me respondía, así que fui capturado, me inmovilizaron con esposas y grilletes, no podía más, maldije mi suerte, vamos esto era culpa de ese tonto virus que me agarró los ciclos del entrenamiento de resistencia.

Cuando me conducían donde su líder, pude ver que Longart y Storm Fire iban hacia la mina, pobres, les dije que se quedaran, que no me siguieran, pero era culpa mía, todo era culpa mía, no debí socializar con ellos. Los vi caer en la misma emboscada en la que caí yo, pero como no iban preparados los vencieron muy fácilmente.

Fin Flashback

Storm Fire

Desperté y pude verlo mejor, Racer, vaya que si había cambiado mi opinión acerca de él. Yacía a mi lado, herido, realmente herido, Longart no pudo hacer más por él, no tenía el equipo, ni las herramientas necesarias, así como estaba, cubierto de energon y de heridas de pronto se me pareció a alguien muy especial. Unicron ahora entiendo porque me caía mal, no solo era su personalidad, sino su parecido con Dalia, por alguna razón su parecido me hacía esquivarlo, odiarlo, algún lado de mi procesador lo relacionaba con dalia y me cerraba a él, para protegerme de mi pasado, de ese amor que va creciendo, a pesar de la lejanía, con el sufrimiento de tenerse uno a otro, viviendo cada día mas la soledad de no estar juntos.

Por que se parecía tanto, vamos, las alas puerta eran idénticas, recargaban igual, claro el era mecha y ella fembot, pero había cierto aire de igualdad. Ahora entendía porque le huí, porque me le cerraba, pero el no tenía la culpa, no, debo tratarlo bien, es mi amigo, mi compañero, no lo lastimaré con mi odio. No tiene porque enterarse de su parecido con dalia, no tiene porque, ella era autobot, el bueno, no se que es, pero esta de nuestro lado y eso me basta y me sobra.

Ahora debía encontrar la manera de salir de ahí, Racer estaba mal, muy mal, aunque no lo demostrase, con solo ver la cara de Longart supe que sin atención especializada no se salvaría. Quedaba de mi cuenta encontrar una salida de ese lugar.

………………………………………………………………………

Nota de la autora.

-Cierta frase no pudo haber salido sin ayuda de una amiga y compañera de estudios, selene.-arcee93

y aparesco yo , muchisimas gracias

-fue un placer ayudar a mi amiga con todo mi esfuerzo y ocupación.

si claro-arcee93

estas fraces filosoficas me han llenado y fueron inspiradoras me salieron…

-de repente.

-aja bueno salte que no te necesito por ahora.-arcee93

-bua chao.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20: como puede ser posible.

Storm Fire

Como nos dejamos capturar así, la verdad hasta a mi me cuesta entender, con solo entrar a la mina nos vimos rodeados por decenas de mercenarios dispuestos a matarnos, y claro sin armas, que mas podíamos hacer, ese será un problema cuando intentemos escapar, sin armas decentes no llegaremos muy lejos, y con un miembro del equipo en tan mal estado, tal vez sea una suerte seguir con vida para el ciclo siguiente, si tan solo recibiéramos ayuda del ejercito, pero que digo, si nos consideran muertos, Primus ayúdanos por favor, tal vez Openpain intente vendernos a los decepticons, ahí si será difícil huir, debo encontrar la manera de escapar, ahora mismo.

******

Donde estoy, quien soy, que hago aquí. Mis ópticos se abrieron lentamente, mi cuerpo no respondía, la energía no era suficiente.

La habitación estaba muy bien iluminada, me rodeaban muchos monitores, todos emitían sonidos distintos, muchos cables estaban conectados a mi estructura, intente moverme de nuevo y logré incorporarme, que lugar es este, que hago aquí, todas esas preguntas asaltaban mi procesador, me levante y apoye con cuidado mis pies en el suelo, me sentí insegura, mareada, debía encontrar una respuesta ya, desconecte todas las conexiones que había en mi estructura y salí de la habitación, me encontré con un largo pasillo; debo encontrar la salida, debo buscar una respuesta, recorrí el pasillo con rapidez, el instinto me guiaba a través de esos interminables pasillos.

Encave

Vaya que era hábil, aun presa de esa confusión era capaz de huir, todo el trabajo valió la pena, toda esa ardua investigación, como se parecían, cuantas veces no atrapé a Racer intentando escapar, cuantas veces no le castigue, y el chico seguía en sus trece, hasta que maduró, hasta que comprendió su lugar, su destino.

-déjenla escapar.-ordené.-su instinto nos guiará hasta Racer.-el es un hábil agente, pero me preocupa que este en problemas.-tan pronto le localicen envíen un equipo a rescatarlo.

Racer

Huir, separarme de ellos, esa es la única manera de protegerlos de mi y de mis enemigos; me levante en silencio, todo mi cuerpo dolía, todos mis sistemas enviaban señales de advertencia a mi procesador, pero las ignoré, saldría de ahí y buscaría ayuda en el servicio secreto, me acerque a la puerta, con calma busque el lado contrario de la cerradura, no existiría un puerto de enlace, pero una descarga eléctrica en la zona apropiada la abriría en un santiamén, por fin encontré lo que buscaba, ese lado de la puerta se veía exactamente igual que todos los demás, pero yo sabia que estaba ahí, saqué mi generador de pulsos eléctricos y apunte a esa zona, un buen electro-shock me permitió abrir la puerta, con sigilo salí de ahí, estaba a punto de cerrarla de nuevo cuando un nuevo informe de error llegó a mi procesador, falta de energon, niveles al 50%, Unicron vamos tengo que huir, debo salir de aquí; mis rodillas se doblaron y caí al suelo, no, no levántate vamos; inútil todo a mi alrededor se volvió negro, caí en éxtasis, mi ultima preocupación, no hacer ruido al caer.

Storm Fire

Matarlo, luego descuartizarlo y quemar sus restos en la fundidora de la mina, el ruido que provocó al caer me despertó, vaya sorpresita me llevé al ver la puerta abierta de par en par y a Racer sirviendo de tapete, ah es que lo mato.

-Longart, Longart despierta.-sacudí a mi amigo por los hombros hasta despertarlo.-cierto mecha esta jugando al escapista.-señale sobre mi hombro a Racer.

-por las chispas, es que lo mato.-se levantó rápido y se acerco con sigilo hasta Racer.

-ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de hacerlo.-murmuré.- pero te agradecería que cuando yo lo haga, no te entrometas.

-tienes mi palabra.-Longart revisaba los niveles de energon de Racer.-es que lo dije, de verdad, sus niveles son bajos, así no llegará a ningún lado.

-¿pero pudo abrir la puerta no?-de verdad tramaba, dejarnos abandonados aquí, que si era así es que lo parto en pedazos.

-tal vez, buscaba alguna manera de escapar.-si defiéndelo, grrrrrrr.-lo importante ahora es que podemos huir.

-claro, con el a cuestas, solo dame un arma y tal vez tengamos alguna oportunidad.-si claro, unos pasos nos alertaron de la presencia de dos guardias, seguramente era algún cambio de turno, vaya que Racer había tenido suerte, escapar y desmayarse justo en un cambio de guardia.

Arrastramos a Racer de vuelta a la celda y entrecerramos la puerta, solo espero que caigan en nuestra trampa y que no estén bien armados. Los guardias se acercaron para investigar, vamos entren solo entren, Longart y yo estábamos apostados a los lados de la puerta, vaya que es cómico hace solo un ciclo hacíamos lo mismo en la mina, solo espero que resulte.

-mira la puerta esta abierta.-vamos solo entren, el primer mecha entró, solo vió a Racer inconsciente en el suelo, el segundo entro, ja ya están acabados, me acerque por detrás al segundo y le di un golpe con la mano abierta en la nuca, cayó inconsciente enfrente de mi, el primero se dio cuenta, pero era tarde para él, Longart le asestó todo un golpe en el estomago. Pobre, jejeje, bueno ahora solo debo quitarle las armas, vaya un rifle de plasma y una pistola de corto alcance, me quede el rifle y le pase la pistola a Longart, pero el simplemente no la acepto.

-vamos toma la maldita pistola, tenemos que huir de aquí.-le dije furioso cargando a Racer en mis hombros.

-no, no lastimaré a nadie.-genial, ahora salían a relucir sus convicciones, vaya que era el momento indicado.

-entonces carga tu a Racer, así podré pelear por dos.-ah es que ahora lo mato, de verdad, que mal momento para desmayarse, por que no se quedó quieto, talvez el sabría disparar mejor que yo, y entre los dos cubriríamos a Longart, pero ese no era el caso.- ¿vamos o que?

Salimos con cautela de la celda, los pasillos estaban desiertos, los recorrimos sin saber a donde nos dirigíamos, hasta que en uno de ellos unos disparos láser nos hicieron retroceder, ahora si que estábamos fritos. Conteste los disparos, pero solo con decir que mi puntería es pésima, me basta y me sobra, logré derribar a uno por pura suerte, mi segundo disparo había salido desviado y había dado en el techo, el correspondiente derrumbamiento acabó con el pobre mecha.

-no sabes disparar o solo estas fingiendo.-dijo Longart, ah por que no tomas tu la otra pistola y me ayudas.

-entonces toma tu la otra pistola y dispara, si tanto sabes.-no que hice.

-sabes bien por que no lo hago.-ah prefieres morir antes que dejar atrás tus valores por un rato.

-entonces cállate, debo derribar a cuatro mechas más.-cuando volteé un rayo impactó en mi hombro, el energon empezó a salir en abundancia.-Unicron, ahora si los voy a derribar.-dije sarcástico.

-dejare ver.-Longart se me acercó.

-¡estamos en medio de una batalla, no hay tiempo para reparaciones!-que demonios estaba pensando Longart, no puedo disparar con él reparando mi hombro.

Longart

No, que podíamos hacer, estábamos bajo ataque, Storm está herido, apenas puede disparar y yo solo soy un estorbo, no puedo disparar, va contra mis principios, Primus que hago, debo ir en contra de ellos, eso solo significaría matar a esos mechas, y yo prometí salvar vidas no arrebatarlas, un disparo de nuestros atacantes dio en un ducto de gas, el incendio no se hizo esperar, las llamas avanzaban hambrientas, el calor aumentó, si esto sigue así no solo será Racer el inconsciente sino Storm, Primus perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Le arrebaté la pistola a Storm.

-dame eso, aunque soy un médico, creo que tengo mejor puntería que tu.-mi dedo se cerró sobre el gatillo, tenía en la mira a uno de los guardias, que difícil era enviar esa simple orden de apretar el gatillo, Storm me miró desesperado, Racer yacía a mi lado, el calor aumentaba, que demonios. Apreté el gatillo, el láser travesó limpiamente la cabeza de ese mecha.

-buen tiro.- me felicitó Storm.-pero creo que puedo mejorarlo.-bueno ahora estaba motivado.

-veamos si eres capaz.-dije fingiendo osadía.

-bien acepto el reto.-Racer despertó, y nos miró, no lo había notado, se parecía a Dalia, había algo en ellos.

-que me ves.-me increpó, intentó moverse, pero no pudo, sus niveles de energon eran realmente bajos.

-quédate tranquilo, saldremos de aquí.-le miré de nuevo, Unicron que se parecían, tenía esa misma mirada altanera, esa mirada de superioridad.-solo veo que te pareces a alguien que conocí en la mina. Storm dio un respingo.

-a quien.-preguntó de golpe.

-ah una fembot, se llamaba Dalia, pero desgraciadamente la asesinaron.-le informé, Racer se quedó rígido, que demonios le pasaba, sus ojos enfocaron un punto en el suelo, de repente volvió a desmayarse.

Racer

Muerta, que mí hermana, está muerta, ¿Cómo?, ¿Dónde?, que le había sucedido, ella era el único cabo suelto en mi aburrida vida, me había propuesto verla algún día, pero ese recuerdo de mi niñez, su rechazo regresaba, tan pronto tomaba la resolución de partir, por lo que me acobardaba y simplemente no iba, Encave solía animarme, me decía que fuera, que no sabría cual sería su reacción si no iba, nunca le pregunté como supo lo de mi hermana, yo nunca se lo dije, pero como el tenía acceso ilimitado a todo tipo de archivos seguramente me había averiguado toda la vida. Eso era lo único que lamentaba, no haberla ido a ver, por que fui tan cobarde, ahora esta muerta y nunca mas la podré ver de nuevo, no podré decirle todo lo que la aprecio, lo que la admiro.

Todo a mi alrededor se puso negro, era mucho mejor estar en éxtasis que enfrentar esa dura y dolorosa realidad.

*******

Que hacía en ese lugar, en ese edificio, me adentré en el, mi instinto me guiaba, escuche disparos, enfrente de mi se daba una batalla, en el pasillo de al lado se encontraban tres mechas, uno pensaba mucho antes de disparar, el otro estaba herido y su puntería estaba para tirarla a la basura, el otro estaba inconsciente; que es este sentimiento, que me ocurre, por que me siento atraída por el mecha herido, por que me preocupo por el inconsciente, que mas da, debo ayudarlos, saque mi rifle y con varios disparos le cercene la estructura a todos esos guardias. Los mechas me vieron sorprendidos, el herido se me acercó incrédulo, puso su mano en mi rostro, sentí una tremenda descarga recorrer mi cuerpo, aparté su mano de un golpe, por que me tocaba.

-dalia, soy yo, soy Storm.-dijo dolido. Quien era esa dalia de la que hablaba, quien era él.

-perdona pero no te conozco.-dije huyendo de ahí. En lugar de aliviarse esa confusión que sentía, ese encuentro solo la había aumentado.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21: decisión

Encave

Dalia había echo un excelente trabajo, no solo nos había guiado hasta Racer, sino hasta la mismísima base de esos mercenarios que llevábamos tanto tiempo buscando. El equipo de asalto entró rápidamente, en la entrada no había guardias, lo que era un mal augurio, seguramente Racer estaba huyendo, como era de predecible ese mecha, seguramente estaba tirado en medio de un pasillo, chorreando energon, mejor nos damos prisa.

-encuentren al agente Racer, tráiganlo vivo de ser posible.-ja claro que lo traerían vivo, no era más terco, porque no había más espacio en su programación. Dalia corría hacia mí, bueno hacia la salida, la confusión se leía en sus ópticos, pero claro, los médicos de la agencia me habían dicho que su memoria había sufrido daños, al no recibir la energía de su chispa.-dalia detente.-la agarre por los brazos.-detente estás confundida, desorientada eso es todo.-le dije abrazándola, ella no me atraía en lo absoluto, pero un abrazo suele calmar al mas nervioso de los mechas.

-no se quien es Dalia, ya van dos mechas que me lo dicen, usted y un tal Storm.-no se quien era ese tal Storm, pero por lo menos alguien aparte de mi subordinado la conoce.

-mi nombre es Encave y no te preocupes, solo perdiste tu memoria temporalmente, a medida que pasen los ciclos los sistemas de autoreparacion la restablecerán.

-mi memoria, ¿Qué perdí mi memoria?-ok mala idea esa de informarla.

-tranquila estarás bien, solo espera a que saquen a Racer de ahí.-la fembot se quedó rígida por un momento.

Dalia

Racer, ese nombre me es conocido, pero de donde.

-"mira dalia es tu hermanito, se llama Racer".-un pequeño sparkling me miraba desde los brazos de mi padre, ese pequeño me había arrebatado mi honor, el honor de mi familia.

Aun estaba vivo, aun estaba por ahí herido y yo estaba ahí inmóvil en los brazos de su líder, Racer necesitaba mi ayuda, debía disculparme con él por ser tan intolerante, por no abrir mi procesador a nuevas opciones, a nuevos horizontes.

-debo buscarlo, el es mi hermano.-intente zafarme del abrazo de encave, pero el solo me sujetó más fuerte.

-no, es muy peligroso, parece que hay un incendio, espera al equipo, hey mira parece que ahí vienen, Racer, pero ¿Qué le pasó?- Encave me soltó y corrió hacia una camilla que transportaban los del equipo de rescate, el humo me impedía ver, me impedía mirar al mecha de la camilla.

Storm Fire

Dalia, ella está viva, pero entonces, no me recuerda, o es que sigue en pie eso de "no me llames amor, porque esto se acabó", no, me había dejado, el dolor en mi chispa volvió, hacía ciclos que solo sentía un remanente, una pequeña porción de todo ese dolor, pero ahora volvía, intenso, devastador.

-Storm muévete, no hay tiempo que perder vamos.-Longart me jalaba para que saliera de ahí, el incendio comenzaba a dañar la estructura del edificio, las llamas lamían mi estructura, pero yo no las sentía.-Unicron, muévete Storm, ¡Openpain!-levanté los ópticos del suelo y ahí estaba ese maldito mecha rojo y negro, blandiendo una daga, el había lastimado a Racer, el era el causante de toda nuestra esclavitud, de la de esos mechas que nos esperaban en aquel refugio, de la mi captura la de Longart, la de dalia.

-maldito lo pagarás.-me lancé contra él, tirando a un lado el rifle, mi puño se hundió en su cara, pero su mano fue más ágil, incrusto la daga en mi ya herido hombro, el dolor fue terrible, me desconcentré, su otra mano fue a dar a mi cabeza, una corriente eléctrica manó de ella hacia mi procesador, miles de imágenes me llegaron, Dalia muerta, Mi escuadrón siendo masacrado, skanter.-noooooooooooooooo déjame en paz, detente.-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas.

Longart

Ese maldito estaba usando sus poderes en Storm, le estaba recordando todas esas experiencias dolorosas, no, debo detener esto, levante la pistola, Openpain no me había prestado atención estaba completamente inmerso en su sadismo, mi dedo estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando un equipo irrumpió en el pasillo, Openpain los vió y soltó a Storm, paso a mi lado corriendo, unos miembros del equipo le siguieron, pero por alguna razón yo sabía que no lo atraparían, los miembros restantes se encargaron de auxiliarnos, acostaron a Racer en una camilla y nos condujeron a Storm y a mi a la salida justo a tiempo porque la estructura del pasillo se había venido abajo, al salir me ocupé de Racer, Storm discutía con los médicos del equipo no dejaba que le reparasen, entonces miró a dalia, la cual solo un segundo antes había estado abrazada a un mecha azul, pero este se había separado de ella y se dirigía hacia Racer, en menos de un astrosegundo Storm se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó, no supe que pensar.

Storm Fire

Ese idiota estaba abrazando a Dalia, a mi Dalia, ya verá, corrí hacia el mecha azul y lo golpeé, este no tardó en reaccionar, con una llave me inmovilizó el brazo en la espalda, llevándolo en contra de la articulación, gemí y caí de rodillas, que fácil me dominaba.

-cálmate, creo que tu debes ser Storm, Dalia me ha hablado de ti.-que dalia había hablado de mi con él, seguramente para compararme.-no te preocupes ella está bien.-si claro en tus brazos, intenté girarme y darle un nuevo golpe, pero aumentó la presión en mi brazo, gemí y me quedé inmóvil, esperando que aflojara la llave.-que te pasa, acabamos de sacarte de ahí y así lo agradeces.-y tu tocando a mi novia.-aja creo que ya se que ocurre.-me soltó caí al suelo, pero me levanté rápidamente dispuesto a enseñarle quien era el jefe.-tranquilízate no hay nada entre Dalia y yo, ella solo es la hermana de uno de mis más preciados agentes.

-¿Racer? Que ella es su hermana.-bien esa era toda una noticia, aunque pensándolo bien se parecían, Longart dio un respingo.

-oh, oh yo le dije que había muerto, Racer, Racer despierta.-aja ahora Racer creía que su hermana estaba muerta, solo espero que no tenga instintos suicidas.

-Racer hermano debes despertar.-Dalia, Dalia esta ahí, entonces que hago aquí paradote sin hacer nada.

-Dalia no te preocupes, el estará bien.-le dije abrazándola, ella me devolvió el abrazo, al fin todo estaba bajo control.

-Storm ahora te recuerdo.-me dio todo un empujón.-eres un egoísta, me encontré contigo en el otro lado, como te atreviste si quiera a dejar abandonado a tu mejor amigo.-ahora me sacaba el temita ese, ah por que no pensé mejor eso de beber veneno.

-Dalia todo eso ya pasó, amor.-me acerqué y la bese, nos perdimos en nuestro propio mundo, hasta que un carraspeo nos sacó de el.

-perdone si interrumpo.-si, si interrumpes algo, no ves que estoy con mi novia.-Storm sabes donde están los refugiados, los antiguos esclavos de la mina.

-si, si lo se.-aja solo déme un mapa y le indico donde esta.

-necesito que guíes a este equipo hacia el lugar, nosotros iremos a la agencia.-al ver mi rostro de confusión se explicó mejor.-bueno a nuestra base, luego de enviar a los refugiados a un lugar seguro, mi equipo te guiará hasta la agencia y me dirás si quieres unirte a ella, tienes medio ciclo para decidir.-COMO yo un espía, un agente, ah Primus, miré a Dalia ella ya estaba firmando el datapad de contrato, lo mismo que Longart, por que, no quiero quedarme solo, ah que más.-déme eso, no creo necesitar medio ciclo para decidir.-si, si ya mis amigos habían decidido por mi. Firme el dichoso datapad, Dalia me besó emocionada.

-sabía que aceptarías, oh estoy tan emocionada, ahora trabajaremos juntos.-me volvió a besar, otro carraspeo nos sacó del ensimismamiento.

-Storm mientras más rápido vayas con el equipo, mas pronto estarás con Dalia, debes dejar que ella pase un poco de tiempo con Racer.-sabio concejo, creo que tiene tiempo sin verse así que, mejor me voy, me transformé y salí a máxima velocidad, con el equipo pisándome los talones, mi chispa no podía estar más henchida de felicidad, en menos de medio ciclo estaría de vuelta con Dalia, con mi amada.

Dalia

Al fin juntos de nuevo, como debe ser, mi hermano, Longart y Storm, vaya equipo que seremos, porque si, Encave nos dejará formar un equipo elite, el equipo épsilon, ja ya verá seremos los mejores, claro con algo de entrenamiento, no es que me moleste pero Storm tiene una puntería para matarlo y Longart es un poco indeciso, pero nada es perfecto en cybertron.

-Racer.-nos habíamos trasladado hasta la agencia, un complejo subterráneo, oculto tras la fachada superficial de una simple casa cybertroniana, para cualquier espectador no sería extraño ver entrar un transporte en el garaje, lo realmente extraño era el enorme ascensor que te llevaba al mismísimo corazón del complejo. No vi gran cosa, solo tenía ópticos para mi hermano, Longart me había dicho que estaba muy lastimado y que probablemente tardaría en despertar, pero a mi no me importó, recuperaría el tiempo perdido, así tuviera que recargar en el borde de la cama de recarga de mi hermano.

-Dalia, eres tu, tu voz no ha cambiado mucho.-dijo Racer con los ópticos cerrados.-dime estoy muerto.

-no tontito.-que bien se sentía insultarlo un poco, tal como hubiera echo si me hubiera quedado en casa.-estas en la agencia conmigo y Longart, bueno el se fue a tomar algo de energon, no se por que pero creo que será alto grado, jejeje, dime como te sientes.

-estoy vivo, que estoy en la agencia, tu sabes y Storm.-intentó moverse pero estaba inmovilizado por los grilletes, unos más cómodos que los que últimamente habíamos usado.-pero que es esto.-se quejo, resignándose.

-Longart dijo que eras muy necio, así que técnicamente te ató a la cama a ver si así descansabas y claro Encave lo apoyó.-pobre Racer tenía toda una reputación de testarudo.

-que tonto fui, estamos hablando de cosas sin importancia, tu hermana, tu eres lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida tu, yo lo siento, siento si solo fui un estorbo en tu vida.

-yo fui la que se comportó como una tonta, me alejé de casa solo por tener un procesador tan duro como el titanio.-le dije abrazándolo.-pero eso no importa, recuperemos el tiempo perdido hermano, pregúntame lo que quieras.

-como es que estas viva, Longart dijo que habías muerto.-a esa era una larga historia.

-yo creo que morí, estaba en el más allá, bueno en esa especie de túnel que te lleva hasta Primus, me encontré con Storm y discutimos, que gracioso nuestra primera pelea fue en el más allá, volviendo a la historia lo convencí para que volviera y fue cuando sentí una especie de fuerza que me jalaba hacia la vida, no se si me entiendes, Luego desperté aquí, sin memoria, bueno la e recuperado, pero al principio era realmente confuso, ni siquiera sabía quien era.-Racer me miró idiotizado.

-ok digamos que entendí la mayor parte, no se que hacía Storm en el mas allá, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia.-sus ópticos se cerraron.-creo que estoy algo cansado, no te importa si recargo un rato.

-no adelante, yo estaré aquí por si me necesitas.-ahora si me sentía completa, ya volvía a mi rol de hermana mayor.

-dalia ¿podrías soltarme?

-lo siento, pero Longart me hizo jurar y perjurar que no te soltaría.-me miró enojado.

-ya te comportas como una hermana mayor.-dijo cayendo en éxtasis.

Ciclos después

Longart

Libertad, dulce libertad, vaya que ahora apreciaba lo que era ser libre, ese hermoso sentimiento, no la había valorado hasta ahora.

Bueno tenemos un lugar en la agencia, ahora nos encargaremos de acabar con el tráfico de prisioneros, una misión difícil, pero según Encave recibiremos entrenamiento especial, jeje bien Racer y Dalia se llevan muy bien y lo que son Storm y ella bueno me tienen traumado.

La misión que sigue será peligrosa, pero ahora que viví en metal propio lo que se siente ser un esclavo me dedicaré con toda mi chispa a llevarla a cabo, esa es mi promesa, con todos los cautivos, con Primus y conmigo mismo.

FIN

……………………………………………………………………..

Nota de la autora:

En el capitulo 22 verán por que Longart esta traumado por culpa de Storm y Dalia, jeje bueno no solo el es la victima, Racer a sufrido mucho, pobre (no dejen de leerlo)

Gracias a arken elf y a tavata por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto les agradezco su apoyo.


	22. Chapter 22

Advertencia: CUIDADO CON EL SIGUIENTE FIC, PUEDE CONTENER MATERIAL QUE HIERA LA SENSIBILIDAD DE ALGUNAS PERSONAS. Gracias la autora.

Capítulo 22: primera vez

Storm Fire

Hacía solo unos ciclos que nos habíamos unido al servicio secreto autobot, vaya en que nuevo lío estaba metido, pero lo había echo por esa fembot, esa que recargaba justo a mi lado, Encave nos había proporcionado una habitación muy grande, para que ella y yo estuviéramos solos, Longart y Racer tenían sus habitaciones justo a los lados, Racer a mi izquierda, Longart a mi derecha. Miré a Dalia recargar, de verdad que no había pensado en ese momento, en el momento que por fin seríamos uno, pero no había considerado, y si su encuentro con Drock la había traumado, y si no quería que ningún otro mecha la viese o si quiera la tocase, mis dedos temblorosos rozaron su rostro, vaya que era suave, lentamente ella despertó, me miró con los ópticos relucientes de amor, de pasión, se levantó y me besó, fue un beso mas salvaje que los anteriores, nuestras bocas luchaban por dominar, por ofrecer placer.

-oh Storm no sabes cuanto e esperado ese ciclo.-me dijo cuando nos separamos para tomar algo de aire, mi boca se encontraba en su cuello, como ese ciclo, pero que unicron, yo, yo no tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer, vamos que nunca lo e echo.

-este Dalia no se, no crees que deberíamos esperar.-di que si, de que si.

-veo que siempre necesitas tener espectadores, primero fue Longart y después fue Racer.-COMO, yo sabía lo de Longart y lo lamentaba, vamos que me daba una vergüenza terrible, pero Racer cuando, como.

-Racer, pero cuando…

-verás amor fue ese ciclo en el armario de limpieza…

Flashback

Storm Fire

Ese ciclo si que estaba encendido, vamos que no podía aguantar un segundo más sin sentir a dalia en mi estructura, la abracé y la llevé dentro del armario, no era un lugar muy romántico, pero que pensarían los demás si me veían entrar a mi habitación con mi novia en plena mañana. Nuestras manos volaban por la estructura del otro, nuestros ópticos estaban apagados, permitiendo a nuestros procesadores disfrutar el momento, yo estaba completamente ido apenas sentía mis piernas, mi boca estaba muy ocupada en la de Dalia, en las comisuras de sus labios, de ahí baje hasta su cuello, en ese momento no supe de mi, pero creo que Dalia controlaba mejor la situación.

Dalia

La puerta del armario se abrió, y mi muy sorprendido hermano nos miró imprecionado, jajaja que daría yo por leer lo que pasaba por su procesador, cerró la puerta lo más rápidamente que pudo y se alejó corriendo.

Fin Flashback

Storm Fire

-con que nos vió ese ciclo.-ahora si sabía lo que le había pasado, al pobre Racer no le había visto ni las alas puerta desde ese ciclo.

-fue ayer Storm, pero estabas muy ocupado viendo otras cosas.-eso era verdad no había notado a Racer porque estaba muy ocupado imaginando a Dalia interfazada conmigo, mientras la besaba.-aja que dices ¿los llamo?, así tal vez te motives.

-no que va, solo somos tu y yo, y conmigo basta y sobra.-me tendí sobre ella, cuidando que no tuviera que soportar todo mi peso, la bese en el cuello, ella solo empezó a acariciar mis puertas, mis muy sensibles puertas, me desconcentré enseguida, empecé a gemir.-Dalia detente por favor.

-no, no, no, eres mío ahora.-uy ahora si.-ahhhhhh detente por Primus, estas loca.-demonios que hacían sus manos en mi trasero.-te dije que te detuvieras ahora pagarás.-mis manos subieron por sus alas puerta acariciándolas suavemente, ella las movió para quitarlas de mis manos, pero yo las detuve, cuidando de no hacerle daño.-no, no, no te dije que pagarías por lo que hiciste.

-aja, quiero ver que tan lejos llegas.-me retó; mala jugada fembot.

-ya verás.-mi boca fue bajando por su cuello hasta su pecho, Dalia empezó a gemir, ja ya la tengo bajo mi poder, oh no detente.-Dalia, por Primus.- sus manos acariciaban mi pecho, buscando las junturas, giré y la tendí sobre mi, así su propio cuerpo impediría que ella llegara a mis circuitos íntimos, pero error, ella solo se separó un poco y siguió en lo suyo.

-Dalia se buena y no hagas lo que estas pensando, ahhhhhh Unicron ahora si te mato.-su mano se había deslizado entre mis junturas acariciando mis circuitos, las descargas eran insoportables debía aligerar esa presión ya demonios, me tiene bajo control.-aahhhhhhahaha detente.-para por favor, para se siente bien, pero no es para ahhhhhhhhhhhh. Ya ni pensar con claridad podía.

-no que me ibas a hacer pagar.-me dijo traviesa.

-siiiisiisisi, pero contigo matándome en vida no puedo, ya se.-una de mis manos tapó sus ópticos, aja ahora todo lo que le hiciera sería una sorpresa.

Dalia

Vaya mecha más sexy y era solo mío, pobre de aquella que intentase quitármelo, porque conocería a unicron. Que desesperado esta, ya me tapó los ópticos, veamos que puede hacer, de repente sentí su mano en mi entre pierna, una muy fuerte descarga recorrió mi chispa, obligándome a gemir.

-vaya veo que si sabes.-logré decir entre jadeos, sentí sus caricias en mis alas puerta, sus besos en mi pecho, en mi torso, en mi entrepierna.-ahhhh ahora si Storm, me vas a conocer.-no, no le dejaría dominarme, mientras el estaba muy ocupado besando de nuevo mi pecho mis manos lograron soltar las junturas del suyo, hundí mi mano en sus circuitos y empecé a trazar círculos en ellos, la mano que mantenía en mis ópticos cayó, pude verle al fin, sus ópticos estaban cerrados, apretaba los dientes para no gritar, que tierno se veía. Me detuve y los abrió se miró y la vergüenza le hizo taparse la cara como un sparkling pequeño.

-Dalia lamento si no es de tu agrado.-le silencié posando un dedo en sus labios, su cable de interfase era realmente, como describirlo, apetecible, sin mas mi boca llegó hasta el arrancándole nuevos gemidos a Storm.-uhhhhhhh ahhhhhh detente me vas a matar, ahh mi chispa.-sus manos buscaron torpemente mis junturas, con suavidad las abrió e introdujo su mano en mis circuitos, ahhhh no a mi no, pero que me pasa, de repente sentí unas irrefrenables ganas de interfazarme con él, muchos más fuertes que antes, instintivamente me recosté sobre él, su cable fue conectándose lentamente, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, sacó su mano y me acarició el rostro, le miré sus ópticos brillaban, finalmente éramos uno, su pasión se volvió mi pasión, su amor hacia mi era tan intenso, su deseo era mi deseo, nuestras bocas se encontraron, las descargas empezaron a viajar por nuestras estructuras, solo escuchábamos nuestros gemidos, ahogados en la boca del otro. Finalmente nos desconectamos, me sentía cansada, pero realmente feliz, satisfecha, llena de amor, Storm cayó en éxtasis agotado al mismo tiempo que yo.

Longart

Primus que van a acabar con mi inocencia.

-ahhhhhh detente por Primus, estas loca.- O.o, pero que estaban haciendo.

-aja, quiero ver que tan lejos llegas.-no se hasta donde puede llegar Storm pero no pienso quedarme para descubrirlo, me levanté con cuidado y me dispuse a salir de mi habitación cuando…

-Dalia se buena y no hagas lo que estas pensando, ahhhhhh Unicron ahora si te mato.-y yo me largo, vamos que hasta con los receptores auditivos tapados por mis manos oigo perfectamente, salí corriendo al pasillo y…

Racer

No creía que mi hermana fuera capaz de eso, Hugh ahora no los veré igual, la tierna imagen de esos dos autobots había quedado mancillada para siempre en mi procesador.

-aahhhhhhahaha detente.-O.O` uf que lujuriosos estaban esos dos autobots, mejor me largo antes que mi inocencia quede destrozada.

-siiiisiisisi, pero contigo matándome en vida no puedo, ya se.- suficiente, salí de mi habitación corriendo y PATAPLAMMMMM.

-fíjate por donde vas idiota.-estaba muy mareado, me había golpeado la cabeza con el puño de Longart, al parecer el también estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

-disculpa.-me ayudó a levantarme.-estas bien.

-si, solo debo huir de aquí.- me miró divertido.

-por lo mismo que yo supongo.-dijo caminando a mi lado.

-si, si es por dos lujuriosos autobots, estamos en las mismas.-me miró riendo entre dientes.

-uhhhhhhh ahhhhhh detente me vas a matar, ahh mi chispa.-O.O+suficiente para mi, me largo, corrí lo más rápido que pude, con Longart pisándome los talones, recargaríamos fuera de la agencia de ser necesario.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Nota de la autora: ahora si es el final, jajaja, bien esta historia continua en La busqueda, asi que no se la pierdan.

Gracias a tavata, a arken elf, por sus reviews y a Selene por sus frases filosoficas.


End file.
